Fall For You
by Savanvan
Summary: Alex Russo is beaten by her father and no one but her friend Mitchie knows about it. Until one day Nate Gray finds out and tries to help her. But in the end he hurts her worse than her father ever did. Nalex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:*Alex's Point of View*

I backed up into my wall as my father walked towards me. He had came home drunk again. It was a new routine between the two of us. I would cower in fear and he would hit me until he though he heard Max walk by and then he would leave the room. He loved Max with all his heart and wanted Max to think that he didn't do this stuff to me that's why he told me to never ever tell Max about him getting drunk. He always said the same thing to me when Justin was here. He loved his sons but me nope, he always wanted to have all boys, but he was upset he didn't get what he had wanted. He had a girl. He didn't want me. Story of my life. My mother on the other hand, had always wanted a girl and loved me with all her heart. You may be wondering why she wasn't stopping my father from beating me. Well she was working late like she always did. Since my father would never go out and work my mother had to provide for the family. So now my father would beat me until I got loud and he thought that Max would be able to hear. Then he would leave me alone.

"Daddy! Please stop!" I screamed. I knew that if I was loud that he would stop and leave me alone. "Daddy, please, we'll wake Max up! Please just stop!" I screamed loud enough that I knew that Max would wake up. I knew it because I heard a door shut very quietly. I knew that one day Max would wake up in the middle of the night and he would hear our father beating on me. But I also knew that he wasn't stupid enough to let Dad know that he knew about all of this.

I saw Max look into my room in horror as he saw me crying and my father hovering over top of me. The look in his eyes was of pure fear, he was just now seeing what his father was capable of. Since me and Max are so close I can just give him a look and he can tell what it means, I gave him the 'run-before-he-sees-you' look. And he did what he was told to do. After I saw that Max had left, I started bawling. I had never wanted for him to see what I have to go through. I am just so glad that its me and not him. My father normally hits me for a good twenty minutes just so I know that he can hurt me. And normally after he leaves I run over to the door and lock it. Even though I know that he has a key for the room and that he could and would unlock it if he wanted to.

I slid down on my wall like I always did and I crawled over to my dresser that I kept my journal that I have been writing ever since my mother started working nights. I always wrote in it after he came in. Its full of all my feelings. I keep it hidden so that no-one would find it but I also keep it where if anyone wanted to look for something of mine they would be able to find it with ease. It was kinda my way of calling out. It was my way of reaching out for help even though I knew that no-one was going to come and help me out of this hell that I called my life. I would sometimes actually get blood on some of the pages where he had hit me so hard that I would have a bloody lip or he would hit me in the nose and it would start bleeding. I would never tell my mother because I didn't want her to think that she had to stay home to protect me or she might send me away from Max. Max would never be safe here by himself because he would do something wrong and my father would beat him even though he is his favorite. I know that I take of the blows from when Max does something wrong but I don't care. I love my baby brother with all my heart and I don't want him to get hurt by our psycho father.

So I write in my Journal every night.

_Dear Journal: _

_He came home drunk again tonight. He did what he always does. He came in and hit me like he always does. But tonight something different happened that he doesn't know. Max woke up and saw him. I told him to leave before he got hurt and he did. I never wanted him to ever see what he does to me. Max is most likely terrified and is just sitting on his bed trying to get the memory of our father hitting me out of his head. I'm thinking of going into his room and making sure he is okay. He is old enough to be able to take the truth but I never wanted him to ever see me get hit like that. _

_~Alex_

I got up out of my floor and I started walking down the hallway to Max's room. My father put him as far away from me as possible so that he wouldn't be able to hear him beating me but that really didn't work out to well because he still found out. I walked into his room where I saw him looking at a picture of him, Justin, and I all together one day at the park. We were all so happy.

"I remember that day." I said as I saw what he was looking at. He just looked at me and then continued to look at the picture. "That's one of my favorite memories of all of us together. We were all so happy. Mom wasn't working all night and daddy wasn't getting drunk every night." I told him and he just looked up at me. "The only reason he does those things to me is because he's drunk. He doesn't mean to hurt me he just doesn't know that he is actually doing those things." I said trying to comfort him.

"Is he going to do those things to me like he does to you?" Max asked me with terror in his voice. I knew this was coming. He is so young and he has to know about our father tormenting me.

"No Maxy, he would never lay one hand on you. I would never let him." I told him giving him a big hug. "I promise I will never let him every hurt you. He will never do the things he does to me to you. I promise and one day when we are old enough we will move far, far away from him. He will never be able to think about doing those things ever again. And then one day will tell Mama and she will leave him too." I said still hugging him. "I promise. Maybe we will go to where Justin is and me, you, mama, and Justin will all be one big family again." I starting to cry at the thought of us all being together again.

"Do you think we could?" Max asked getting hopeful again.

"Yeah, I do. We just can't let dad know that you know. He might hurt me even more that he does now." I told him. "And you can't ever tell him that we might move away from him or he may make it so that we will never be able to leave the house again. Okay. This is all our little secret." I told him letting him out of the hug. "Now go back to sleep. I'm going to go take a shower and in a couple hours I will wake you up and we'll walk to school together. Then after school we will walk home and we will have mama back and we will be happy with her until she leaves and then you will go lock yourself in your room until I call you for dinner and then straight after dinner you will come back up here and lock the door again, but when you hear three knocks one after the other you open the door and let me in okay." I told him trying to keep him as safe as possible.

"Okay Alex." Max said getting underneath the covers and closing his eyes. "Goodnight. I love you Alex."

"I love you too, Maxy. Goodnight." I told him leaving his room. I walked down to my bedroom and got some clothes to change into and I took a nice hot shower. Then I went to bed at about two in the morning. Normally I don't till a lot later but since I was extra tired I went to be a lot earlier just to wake up in another day of hell.

XxxXxxXxxX

After Max and I arrived at school, I walked over to Mitchie and Harper my two best friends. They were standing by the locker like we always did before class. Mitchie was staring and Shane Gray like always while Harper was drawing and design on her sketch pad as always. I got into my locker and pulled out my liturature books and the books we have to read in that class, A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. The book is boring but we have to read it.

So Mitchie is only person at my school that know what my father does to me. She is the only person I can actually trust at this school. Sure I have Harper but she can't keep a secret to save her life. So she really isn't the person that you would tell all this stuff to. So Mitchie is the only one who I can tell things to in this school cause most of the student body are either jerks, sluts, or pervs. I hate going here and I don't plan on stay till I'm a senior. I'm most likely seeing if Justin can let me and Max come live with him after I find some way to show my mother that my father beats me and all the other crap he does to me without my father finding out that I'm the one that told her.

So Mitchie and I walked to class together and we walked past the Gray brothers. Nate, Shane, and Jason are basically the guys that every girl in the school wants to be with. Though they already have girlfriends. Nate is dating the biggest slut in the whole school, her name is Hannah Montana. Shane is dating a girl that is not as big of a slut as Hannah but is still a slut, Tess Tyler. And Jason is dating a regular girl who is just a little bit stuck up, she is nice to me and all but when she is around Hannah and Tess she is the complete opposite, her name is Sharpay Evans.

I glanced over at Mitchie who was staring at Shane as usual. She has been crushing on him for like ever now. Ever since they went to that music camp together she has had the biggest crush in the world on him. "Mitchie, its impolite to stare at a guy whose girlfriend is right beside him." I told her trying to get her to look away before Tess notices once again and comes over and says something to her.

"Oh, didn't notice Tess over there. I never do." Mitchie said looking the other way when we passed the Gray's. "So Alex, I've never actually seen you show any interest in any of the guys here. Why don't you actually like them?" Mitchie asked me. She still hasn't got the fact that I have trust issues and that I don't trust people. I only trust her.

"Okay, so how many times do I have to tell you. I have trust issues. I only trust you, I have told you everything that happens at my house. Would you trust people after you went through all the crap I have gone through? I can't wear short sleeves anymore because of him. I have purple bruises on my arms because of him." I told her rolling up my sleeves a little bit to show her the huge bruise on my arm.

"Is this one new? I have never seen this one before, did he hit you last night?" Mitchie asked getting concerned.

"Yeah, he did. But this time, Max woke up and walked past my room and saw everything. He was terrified of our father. I don't know what we are going to do now. He will never be able to look at him the same way anymore." I told her getting a teary at the memory of Max's terrified face.

"Aww poor Maxy." Mitchie said as we walked into our lit class. We took our seats and stopped talking about the whole situation. We didn't want anyone to hear about it because the people at this school are very nosy and don't know how to not to mind their own business. About a minute before class started Nate Gray walked into the class room and sat in the assigned seat that was right beside mine. I had never actually talked to him but he seemed kinda nice.

He sat down and pulled out all of the stuff he needed for the class. I'm guessing he forgot something because all I felt on my arm was his hand pecking on the new bruise on my arm. "Did I hurt your arm?" he asked me after he saw that I was flinching.

"Um, not really its just I fell down a flight of stairs and bruised up my arm really badly." I told him lying like I did everyone that noticed my bruises or cuts.

"Oh, ouch, I'm sorry." he told me acting all sweet and Nateish. "Do you want me to look at it for you? My father is a doctor and I know how to see how long it will take to heel." Nate told me trying to be nice but if he see's the bruise he will see the hand prints on my arm where he held on so tight and just wouldn't let go.

"Um, no thank you. I don't need you to look at it. I'll be fine." I told him but by the look in his eyes I knew he didn't believe me.

* * *

Okay, since people can copyright me, i'm going to have to put this. I don't own any of the characters.

Okay so the first chapter is a little bit crappy but i promise it will get better. So since i have most of the chapters already wrote out i'm going to ask for a certain about of review. So i want four reviews for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:*Alex's Point Of View*

Nate was just staring at me, he knew something was wrong. I'm guessing he didn't say anything because he didn't know me that well. He was to polite to say something about something that he knew nothing about.

This was the first day ever that I was actually happy when class started but I knew that when class was over, I would be a having a nice conversation with Nate. I still don't get why he cares so much. I don't deserve to be cared about.

XxxXxxXxxX

The class period went by way to fast, mostly because I wanted it to go by really, really slow. Most days I want it to go by fast but it goes by really slow. Why couldn't it have been like that today?

"So Alex are you going to tell me the real way you got that huge bruise on your arm?" Nate asked me while I was getting all my stuff together after class.

"Maybe if I get to know you a little bit better. The whole thing isn't really something you tell a person as soon as you meet them or something that you tell a person at all. Only, my brother Max, my dad, and Mitchie know the whole situation." I said walking out of the door with him following right behind me.

"You can trust me, I swear. I would never tell anyone about anything that you tell me. I'm not that kind of guy." Nate told me following me down the hall to my locker.

"Yeah, it took me about three or four months to tell Mitchie about what was happening and she is my best friend and has been since we were like four. So why would I tell you, some guy who is just now actually realizing that I exist and talking to me. We have been in the same classes since first grade. We have had all the same teachers and everything." I told him getting into my locker which was full of posters, books, CD's, and other crap that I needed for school.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But as I said before, you can trust me. Or you could let me get to know you better and then you could realize that I am one trust worthy guy." Nate told me still standing behind me while I was getting all my books.

"Ugh, fine, but be prepared to wait along time, I don't trust anyone in this school except for Mitchie and my brother Max. They are the only two that know anything about me. This whole thing is so bad that I had never wanted Max to find out but he did last night. So don't get your hopes up on finding out. I don't want anyone to know what I go through." I said slamming my locker and walking off with him still following me.

"I know you won't tell me what happened but how did Max find out?" Nate asked as we walked towards the science lab.

"He saw it happen. This will all make more sense if you ever find out what happened. Which you most likely won't." I said as we walked into the room.

"NATEY!" I heard someone yell from across the room. It was his girlfriend Hannah. "Come over here!" I heard her say in her very annoying voice.

"You better get over there. You don't want to make your girlfriend wait." I told him as I walked over to Mitchie who was sitting by the window in the back of the room.

Before I even sat down I heard Mitchie ask, "What was with you and Nate talking?"

"He accidently touched the bruise on my arm and he saw me flinch and he asked me how I got it and I lied and said that I fell down the steps. But he didn't believe me so he kept asking me what the real reason was and I said that I would tell him when I trusted him more." I told her as I sat down and pulled out my notebook and started to doodle in my notebook like I always did in Biology.

"Did you tell him anything about what happened?" Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Nope, I didn't even tell max. He had to find out the hard way. But I'm pretty sure that Nate will never find out." I said still doodling in my notebook.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Mitchie asked me as she started taking some notes off the board.

"I don't know." I said as I started to actually pay attention to the lecture. I really had no idea what the heck I was going to do. Yet another thing the world is throwing at me. "I guess if he wants to know bad enough he won't stop until he finds out." I said with a sigh. _I hope he doesn't want to know. _I thought to myself as I turned my attention to Mr. Lawrence.

XxxXxxXxxX

I wasn't the happiest person in the world when 3:15 rolled around. I didn't really want to go home to my psycho father. But I had to. I just wish for once that my mother wouldn't have to work all night. I went over to my locker and put the combination in as slowly as I could. I finally opened it up. I looked over at the door where a picture of Justin, Max and I was hanging on the door. I sighed as I remembered that day. It was one of the good days before Justin left and before my mother had to work late. I always kept it in my locker as a reminder than one day my life will be good again.

I always took forever at my locker after school. Max would always ask me why I always took me so long at my locker. Now he knows and he is just hanging around where my locker is since he already has his stuff. He now knows why I always was at my locker for about and hour after school. I would reorganize my locker after school, put all my books in the order that they come for my classes. After I got done, at my locker we walked home together.

As soon as we got close to our house we could hear yelling coming from the house. I could hear my mother yelling at my father who was most likely watching TV in the living room. I heard her yell, "Get off your fat ass and do some work around here." I also heard after that. "If you want me to stay around here you better get a job or I'll be gone as quickly as possible." When we heard that Max and I looked at each other and ran through the door and straight up to our mother.

"Please don't leave, mommy!" I told her hugging her. "Please don't leave us. We need you." I said starting to tear up at the thought of my mother leaving me.

"Aww. Baby. You know I love you and Maxy. But if he doesn't even try to help us out a little bit, I'm gone." My mother said still hugging me.

"Please don't leave us. Max and I already lost Justin. Don't make us lose our mother too." I said pulling out of the hug and walked over to Max. "Please don't leave us here where we will have to fend for ourselves." I said giving her my sad look that used to always work.

"I'm sorry but he has two weeks to try to find work or I'm gone." my mother said before walking out of the door leaving for work.

So now it was just Max, my father, and I all alone. My father was just sitting in the chair watching TV being lazy as always.

"I'm going to my room to do my homework." I said running up the stairs to my bedroom.

I opened my bedroom door and locked it. I knew that wouldn't stop him though. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked kinda annoyed.

"Hey, Mitchie." I said while getting my books out of my backpack. I didn't really have homework but it's a good excuse to use to get away from my dad.

"Oh, hey Lexy. What's up? Or is there something wrong?" Mitchie asked knowing that I only called when I was bored or if something happened at home.

"Well, my mom wants to leave us because my father is so lazy and he won't help out at all. She told him he has two weeks to get a job or she is gone." I told her while laying back on my bed.

"Oh. My. God. That so sucks. If she leaves that will be really, really bad for you and Max." Mitchie said getting worried.

"Yeah, it will be. Let's hope he gets a job because if he doesn't we won't have any heat, water, electricity, food, and in the summer any cool air." I said trying to think of a way to get my mother to stay.

"You could always stay here. Your like a second daughter to my mother. And she thinks that Max is so cute." Mitchie said. I could hear in the background someone sigh and say, "Mitchie we need to get back to working on the project."

"So Mitchie what project are you working on? And who with?" I asked already knowing who it was. _I bet she is ecstatic about working with him. _I thought to myself.

"Well…its for World History and it Shane Gray." Mitchie said while I heard sigh in impatience. I knew that she would do whatever he asked her to do because she was crushing that hard on him. "I have to go work on the project Alex. Its really rude to keep a person waiting. I'll call you later." Mitchie said hanging up. _Thanks a lot Mitchie. _I thought as I hung up the phone then I heard the key go in my door and the door open. _Great, something else to make me hate today even more.

* * *

_Hi, guys. Do you like how i'm doing everything at the end? So sorry this is one is alot shorter than the first one. But i'll try to make the next ones alot longer.

So please review. I need four comments before the next chapter, i only got 3 on the first one so im being nice by even posting this. But i wanted to put alot out over the week. I'm on spring break so i have alot of free time next week.

Oh and someone told me that they wanted a sequal to Fighting For Alex. Do you guys want one?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: *Mitchie's Point of View*

I can't believe that Shane Gray and I are partners for a project. I mean O.M.G! I have had the biggest crush on him for like two years now. This is actually the first time we have actually hung out together. He is finally noticing that I exist. He has been wrapped around Tess' finger all along. Shane is so nice but he hangs around the devil herself. She was evil two years ago when we were at Camp Rock. Even back then Shane didn't notice me. To him I was just another camper. I remember being at Camp Rock like it was yesterday.

(Flashback to two years ago at Camp Rock)

_I was walking around the camp when I saw this guy getting out of a car. He was so cute. I can't even describe how cute he was. He just made me stop in my tracks. He was so hot. He took his four bags with ease like they were grocery bags. Oh. My. God. I hope I see him around the camp a lot more. I looked at his face more and noticed that he went to my school. He just got out of his sophomore year, while I just got out of my freshman. I'm pretty sure that he has never talked to me before. Oh, well. Maybe since we are both here at the same camp, we can actually get to know each other. I walked off to find out what cabin I was in. _

_I was walking towards the main lodge when I ran into someone. I heard her scoff in a snobby way and then I looked up at the girl. She had blond hair and was on her cell phone. I knew I wasn't going to really like her right away. _

"_I'm so sorry." I told her looking down at my feet in embarrassment. _

"_You should be." She told me and she walked off without saying another word to me. I knew I was going to hate her. Whoever she is. _

'_Ugh, its times like this I need Alex, but no her father has to be psycho and has to make her suffer by beating her and making her stay home.' I thought to myself as I walked around the camp looking for my cabin._

_I finally found my cabin. It was by the lake so I wasn't really complaining. The scenery was beautiful. Everywhere I looked all I saw was trees and then the lake. It was a crystal blue and it looked so nice. I was so happy that I had gotten a cabin beside the lake._

_I walked into my cabin and I saw two girls sitting in the room. As soon as they realized that someone had came in they looked over at the door where I was standing. The one of the girls walked over to me while the other one just stayed on her laptop. _

"_Hi, I'm Lola Scott. So you are the new girl staying in our cabin." Lola said as I walked in and she closed the door after I walked in with all my stuff. _

"_Yeah, I'm Mitchie Torres. This is my first year here." I said while looking around the cabin. "So what bed is mine?" I asked getting really tired of carrying all my bags. _

"_The one by Caitlyn. She is over there on her laptop." Lola said pointing to Caitlyn who was typing something on her laptop. _

"_So what can you tell me about the camp?" I asked as I started putting my sheets on the bed and putting all my clothes in the drawer beside the bed. _

"_Well you will love the camp and everything that we get to do here but you might not like some of the people here." Lola said before looking over at Caitlyn signaling for her to tell me about the people at the camp. _

"_Mostly you will hate Tess, Shane, Ella, and Peggy. Well mostly Tess because she I like their leader or something. If she says something they do it without questioning her. Its actually kind of disgusting. Its like she controlls their lives while they are here at Camp Rock. Though I really feel bad for Shane he goes to the same school that she does." Caitlyn said before returning her gaze to her laptop. _

"_Wait when you say Shane do you mean Shane Gray?" I asked kind of in disbelief. _

"_Yeah, I think that's what his name is." Caitlyn said looking up at me. "Why do you know him or something?" _

"_Well, we go to the same school and I'm in classes with his brother Nate. But I never knew that their was a Tess that went to my school unless you are talking about the bitch of my class Tess Tyler." I said sitting down on my bed. _

"_Yeah, its Tess Tyler. Oh, man I feel so sorry for you, you have to deal with her at school and now you have to spend a whole summer with her at this camp." Caitlyn said as she went back to typing. _

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_The whole summer was consisted of Tess bossing us all around and Shane just watching her do it all. I mean he is older and stronger than he why doesn't he just stop her? I mean she should have done all of that to us. She was making my summer horrible. I am so hating her more than normal. Though I think I am falling for Shane. I know he hasn't even talked to me this whole summer but just being around him I have fallen for him. Even though him and Tess are now dating. Ugh, I really just want to go home now. Thank God that I go home tomorrow and that I can go back and see Alex and all my friend there. _

_XxxXxxXxxX_

_It was the last day of camp and I was saying goodbye to Lola and Caitlyn. We were walking to where our parents would be coming to pick us up at. Well where my mom was going to be and where their bus was going to be. _

"_Aww, I'm going to miss you Caitlyn and you too Lola. I hope I'll be able to come next year." I said giving them both hugs. _

"_Were going to miss you too. It was so fun being in the same cabin together. Hopefully if you get to come back to Camp Rock you can be in our cabin again." Lola said as she put her stuff in her bus. _

"_Yeah that would be great." I said as I stood there waiting on my mom. I finally saw her drive up and I knew that, that was the signal for me to leave. "Well my mom is here so I have to go. I hope we can still talk. If you are ever in New York please come visit me." I said giving them both a hug before walking over to my car and putting all my stuff in. _

_(End of flashback)_

That was actually one of my favorite summers, even though that was kind of a sucky summer because Tess was there. I'm guessing that Shane noticed that I zoned out for a little while. He was looking at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me funny.

"Oh, yeah, I was just remembering some stuff from when I went to Camp Rock two years ago. I don't know what sparked the memories." I said kind of blushing since he noticed that I wasn't really playing attention to anything.

"You went to Camp Rock?" Shane asked in disbelief. "I went to Camp Rock, my Uncle Brown basically runs the camp."

"Yeah, I met Brown and everyone. I even saw you there. You were with Tess, Ella, and Peggy all the time." I said getting up and walking over to get a book off my self.

"I don't think I ever saw you there, if I did I don't really remember you." Shane said following me.

"Well, that's understandable. I tried to stay away from Tess as much as possible. I was mostly hanging out with Caitlyn and Lola, since Alex couldn't come." I said walking past him to sit back down.

"Alex, do you mean Alex Russo?" Shane said. _Isn't that the girl that Nate has been talking about lately? _Shane thought to himself.

"Yeah, she is my best friend I know everything in the world about her. We have been best friends since like kindergarten." I said putting all my World History stuff in my backpack. "I think its time that you go home. Its like ten and me have school tomorrow." I said looking over at my clock. "And plus my mom doesn't want people here after ten."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow in World History." Shane said walking out of my room and out of the house.

XxxXxxXxxX

*Shane's Point of View*

I got back to my house and ran up to Nate's room. He was sitting in his room with his guitar. He only had his guitar out when he was thinking of something or if he was trying to figure out what to do. I'm guessing it helped him to write a song first and then try to solve the problems that he has.

"Nate." I said as I walked into his room. He looked up at me.

"What do you want Shane? I'm kind of busy." Nate said looking back down at the paper that he had in his hands.

"I'm guessing you don't want to know that my project partner in World History is best friends with Alex Russo and knows everything about her." I said walking out the door.

"What? Shane is your project partner in World History Mitchie?" Nate asked getting up off his bed and going after me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked not really knowing where he was going with all of this.

"This is perfect. Mitchie knows everything about Alex. Yes, this can really help me out." Nate said, walking back over to him bed.

"Okay. Well I'm going to bed." I said walking out the door confused. I have one weird little brother.

* * *

Okay so right now this chapter might not make much sense but as the story goes on Mitchie and Shane will have a big part in everything that happens.

So please review. I'll be nice and only ask for three reviews for the next one. This is also the last chapter for today. I have to go visit my great grand mother and she doesn't have internet. She lives out in the middle of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:*Alex's Point of View*

I felt someone shaking me, I'm guessing my father had gotten tired of hitting me and went to bed because when I woke up, it was Max who was waking me up. After about ten minutes of Max saying, "Alex wake up." I got out of the bed. I felt dizzy as soon as my feet touched the ground. I stumbled around my room for a few minutes till I started to gain some balance. I turned on my light and I couldn't stand it so I turned my light off. My head was throbbing.

"Ugh, Max what time is it?" I said as I walked downstairs to my kitchen to grab myself an Advil and a bottle of water.

"About six in the morning. I woke up and thought I would com and check on you, just to see if you were okay." Max said as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Max. So how much damage did he do this time?" I asked as I got into our medicine cabinet. And then walking over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"Well do you really want to know?" Max asked me. _Oh, God this can't be good. _I thought as I walked into our downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a huge bruise right by my mouth and my lip was busted.

I did that thing where you sound shocked and I just stared at my reflection for a while before walking out of the bathroom and over towards where Max was sitting. "I can't go to school with this huge bruise on my face. Oh, God, people are going to ask about this. Oh, great Nate is going to ask me about this in class. He is already suspicious of things happening to me this is just going to add to it." I said as my mind started to wonder to other people that will be asking about all of this. _Well Mitchie already knows what my father does to me. Oh, great Sharpay will ask me about it, even though she is popular she still worries about me. Then Hannah will make fun of me for it, and so will Tess. I mean they both already hate me. Well Hannah does more than Tess. Tess hate Mitchie way more than she hates me. Ugh, today is gonna suck so badly. _I thought as I started passing around the room. "Max do you think you can just make yourself a bowl of cereal instead of my cooking for you. I have to go figure out if I can cover all of this with some make-up."

"Okay, Alex. But you know I can cook for myself you don't have to worry about cooking for me." Max told me as I started back up to my room.

"Its not that, its just I don't want you to burn the house down." I said as I walked to the top of the stairs and into my room. I walked over to my vanity that I always keep all my make up on and I tried to use my make-up to cover up my huge bruise. It didn't really work that well since you could still see it. "This is so great." I said to myself before I got ready for school and walked by downstairs to where Max was. He had already gotten ready for school and everything so when we were both done eating we could go ahead and go to school.

XxxXxxXxxX

We walked into the school at about 7:30. And our classes didn't start till 8:05. So we basically just talked to people till our classes started. Max walked off to where his seventh grade friends were all hanging out. And I walked over to Mitchie who was surprisingly talking to Shane.

"Hey Mitchie." I said as I walked over to her.

"Hey Alex." Mitchie said then she looked at my face. "Oh. My. What happened to you after we got off the phone?" Mitchie asked sounding worried.

"I'll tell you in a little while after the you know what goes you know where." I said pointing my head towards Shane.

"Oh. Okay." Mitchie said getting what I was referring to. "So Shane I'll talk to you in World History. Alex and I have some personally things we have to talk about. So we will talk about the project later okay?"

"Okay. I have to go talk to Tess anyways." Shane said walking over to Tess who was with Hannah and Nate.

"Okay. So did your dad do this to you after we got off the phone last nigh?" Mitchie asked sounding worried.

"Yes like about two minutes after I hung up the phone. I am really hating my father lately. He just tries to make my life a living hell everyday." I said sighing and walking with Mitchie to our lockers.

"Aww. I feel so sorry for you. You know that if your father would let you, you could move in with me and my family. My parents love you and then they adore Max." Mitchie said as we got into our lockers.

"I know you told me before but you know as well as I do that my father would never ever let me actually be happy and we would never actually let me live with you or anyone but him. He also would never want Max to leave. He hated it when Justin left. He would kill someone before letting his precious Max go." I said rolling my eyes when I said 'his precious Max'. I had always hated the fact that my father had always liked my brothers more than he did me. It was really stupid of him to pick his favorites.

"Yeah thats true. He is so weird. Normally, the fathers favorite is his daughter. I mean all those girls who are daddies girls. You are kind of the opposite. Like, Hannah for instance, is the biggest daddies girl I have ever seen. He father gives her everything she wants." Mitchie said. She had a point. Hannah had always had everything she ever wanted and that was because her father would do anything to keep her happy. That's how it worked in her perfect life.

"She is. But that's because she has the perfect life. She gets everything she wants while the rest of us have to suffer. I mean take my life for example compared to hers. Her father would never in a million years hit her. And her mother never has to work all night. Her life is just so perfect she would never have to go through the crap I have to go through." I said as I was in my locker looking in the mirror trying to figure out a way to cover up the bruise. I had no way of fixing my busted lip.

We had been talking for about twenty minutes because we heard the bell that meant that there was only fifteen minutes left till class started. So we actually got our books out of our lockers and then tried to leave before Sharpay went to get into her locker which was right beside ours. We didn't leave in time because she came over and started to talk to us.

"Hey, Alex. Hey, Mitchie." Sharpay said as she got into her locker.

"Hey, Sharpay." Mitchie and I said in unison.

"So what is new with you girls? Have you fallen downstairs anymore, Alex?" Sharpay asked as she got into her locker which was covered in pink.

"Well, yeah, I have. You know me I'm so clumsy." I said turning around to look at her.

"Oh, my!" Sharpay said when she saw my face. "How the heck did you do that by falling?" Sharpay asked being super worried.

"Well, I fell up the stairs and hit my face on the side of a step." I said lying. I would never actually tell her the truth. She is to close of friends with the she-devil herself. Plus, I don't really trust anyone that is close friends with Hannah and Tess. I mean Sharpay is kind of the opposite of them but she hangs up with them because of Jason. And Jason only hangs out with them because of Nate and Shane.

"How the? Okay so I'm just going to stop asking questions about this because I will never understand how you can fall up the stairs and do that to your face." Sharpay said turning back to her locker.

"Well Sharpay, we are going to head off the close so we will see you later." Mitchie said as we walked to class together. "Wow. I don't get why people are so nosy around here. I mean if you have a mysterious bruise on your face its really none of their business." Mitchie said as we walked into class and I just looked at her. "Okay, so its normal for people to ask but it gets kind of annoying."

"Tell me about it. You aren't the one that has to answer the question about a billion times a day." I said as I walked over to Mitchie's seat with her. " I so wish that my seat wasn't by Nate. I know for a fact that today he will be asking me so many questions and pretty soon, I won't have that many more lies left in me. I'll have to tell him the truth sooner or later." I said looking over at Nate who was sitting at his assigned seat.

"I know that so sucks. But you need to tell some other people than me the truth. Maybe some other people can help you with all of this. I mean maybe they can try to help you get out of this whole mess that you are in." Mitchie said giving me a good point to think about. I do need to try to get some help because pretty soon it will be too late for me to tell anyone.

"You are right. I will need to tell someone. But when that day comes I'll tell someone. But not right now. I don't need everyone in this whole school talking about me. I like being the nobody that I am. I'll talk to you after class." I said before walking over to my seat.

I put all my stuff down and sat with my face away from Nate so he wouldn't see.

"Shane already told me about your face. How did that actually happen?" Nate said as I gave sigh and turned towards him.

"I fell up the stairs last night. I am very clumsy. I do this kind of stuff all the time." I told him. I kinda felt bad for lying to him because I knew that he was only trying to help me but right now I didn't really need his help. I needed him to stop trying to help me so much.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that. I have pushed Shane up the stairs before and nothing like this happened to him." Nate told me looking at me. "Who would actually believe something like that?"

"Sharpay." I said turning away from him.

"Of course. My brother could have dated a smarter girl but no he had to date the pretty blond." Nate said shaking him head. "You know as well as I do that Sharpay will believe anything you say. You could say you are an alien and she would believe it. You could tell her that I am a Jonas Brother and she would ask me for an autograph.**(a/n: Sorry I just couldn't help it. I always put stupid things when I am trying to make a person seem dumb)**" Nate told me and I giggled a little bit. If you look at him in the right light he could actually pass for Nick Jonas.

"Well, yeah, your right. But can we just drop the whole subject on how I got this bruise and busted lip. I don't really feel like talking about it. And I don't really want people to worry about me. Just pretend I'm invisible like you did two weeks ago. Just go back to ignoring me like you have always done. Just forget that I exist. It will be better for the both of us if you do." I told him as I pulled out a notebook and started doodling in it.

"I'm not going to. It was wrong of me to ignore you for our whole lives. And plus, I have a feeling that there is something wrong. That there is something that you don't really want people to know." Nate said looking at me.

"Yeah, there called secrets. I have a ton of them that you will never know. That no one but Mitchie will ever know and some that Mitchie will never know. I don't like people knowing everything about me. Cause when they know they always use it against me." I said just waiting for our teacher to come in and start the lecture.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help you out. Since it seems that you might actually need some help." Nate said getting a little annoyed with me.

I was never so happy when class started. But the happiness slowly faded.

"Okay, class. I am going to assign you partners for your projects. Okay so the person. I will be assigning all of your partners in class today so pay attention for your name." our teacher Mrs. Johnson said to us.

_Great this is just perfect. Since, everything is going to be bad today most likely she is going to make Nate and I partners. Thats how its going to go. Ugh, I am so going to start hating this class. _I thought as I listened for my name.

"Okay, so first is, Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray. Okay so you will also being sitting with your partner for the rest of the year so Shane, Mitchie go sit in the back where Mary and Joey are sitting." Mrs. Johnson said. _I best Mitchie is ecstatic. This is the second class the they are partners. _ "Okay, so Hannah Montana and Tess Tyler, you two will be partners."

"Aww. But I wanted to be partners with my Natey." Hannah said in her annoying whiny voice.

"And I wanted to be with my Shaney." Tess said in the same tone that Hannah was using.

"Well, get over it. You two are partner and you can't switch okay. So go sit in the seats in the middle of the room." Mrs. Johnson said to them. _I now remember why this is one of favorite classes. Mrs. Johnson hates Tess and Hannah as much as I do. I love you, Mrs. Johnson. _I thought as a smile crept across my face.

"Ugh, fine." Hannah said as she grabbed her stuff and moved to the seats in the middle of the room.

"Okay, so Alex Russo and Nate Gray, you two are partners. You two can just stay where you are sitting." Mrs. Johnson said as she continued down the list of students. I knew that we were going to be partners so it didn't really surprise me that much that she had put us together.

"Wow. I didn't see us being partners." Nate said kind of shocked that we were partners.

"I'm did." I told him continuing to draw on my notebook.

"How did you figure out that we were going to be partners for this whole thing?" Nate asked.

"Well, since everything in my life has been sucking lately and the one thing I really wanted was to not be your partner, I figured that I would be your partner since I never get the things I wanted." I told him.

"Why don't you like being around me?" Nate asked me, just looking at me.

"Because, I just don't. I'm not really used to people caring about me, except for Mitchie and my little brother Max. I'm just used to people like you just walking by me and ignoring me. And I like it like that." I told him as I heard the bell ring. "I'll see you in biology." I said walking out of the door. I knew that he was going to follow me all the way to my locker. I knew he wasn't done talking to me.

"Why do you not want people to care about you?" Nate asked me kind of sounding caring.

"Because I know that everyone that cares about me will someday leave me. I know that when we graduate Mitchie will leave me. I know that when Max grows up he will leave. Though I will most likely leave before him. Justin already left me. And I am pretty sure my mother is going to leave pretty soon." I said not meaning to say that last part.

"What do you mean, your pretty sure your mom is going to leave you soon?" Nate asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I mean, that my mother is most likely going to be leaving my father soon. You know a divorce. Only she is going to leave Max and I with him. Even though we both want to go with her. Or to live with Justin. But I know that she is going to leave soon." I said sighing while I got into my locker.

"I feel so sorry for you. I didn't know you were going through that kind of stuff. I mean, I had no idea what you were going through but I didn't know it was that bad." Nate said to me sounding shocked.

"Yeah, and that isn't the half of it." I said closing my locker and walking away.

* * *

Hi, guys. Sorry this wasn't out earlier but I was kind of busy all day but its out now. This is actually the longest chapter I have put out so far. So please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. I would like a few more that i get. I mean on chapter 3 i have only gotten 1 so far. So please review on this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: *Nate's Point of View*

I watched Alex walk towards our Biology class. I had never felt so sorry for a person in my life. I mean what kind of mother would leave her children just like that. I mean the girl seems like she has been going through a lot lately. She seems so helpless. The way she acts makes me want to help her. I don't know why but I do.

I walked over to my locker which was by my brother Shane's locker. He was talking to Tess which meant that Hannah was around her somewhere and I knew she would be over here any second now.

"Natey." I heard her say as I turned to see her trying to run towards me but since she was in heels she really couldn't.

"Hello, Hannah." I told her as I turned back to get my Biology book our of my locker.

"So Natey. Do you wish that we could be partners in Literature instead of you and that weird Russo girl?" Hannah asked me making and face when she mentioned Alex.

"Um, I don't really care who I have for a partner. I wouldn't really care if I had Dandruff Danny. Plus, Alex seems really nice to me." I said walking over to our Biology.

I heard Hannah scoff behind me. "She is not nice, and you should really stop talking to her as much as you do." Hannah told me. I just rolled my eyes at her and kept walking. She can't control who I talk to and who I don't.

"Nate, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" I heard her yell as I walked away from her. "Nate, come back here!" She yelled again after I was way down the hall. I also heard Shane laughing at her. Man, I loved my brother.

I walked into my Biology class and noticed Alex sitting in the back talking to Mitchie. So I walked over to them. "Hey Alex. How's the busted lip?" I asked trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Its getting better. Thanks for asking." Alex said as she turned her attention back to Mitchie who was over ecstatic about something.

"So it's Mitchie right?" I asked, to Mitchie. I knew her name but I was just trying to start a conversation with them.

"Um, yeah." Mitchie said looking at me.

"Aren't you my brother's project partner in World History and in our Literature class?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah." She said again.

"Well, I kind of feel sorry for you. I know my brother and he is kind of a slacker. Just a heads up for you." I said to her.

"Um, okay thanks for the warning." She told me before started to talk to Alex again.

I walked away from them and then I saw Hannah, Shane, and Tess walk in the room. _Oh, great. I know that Hannah is pissed and that Tess is pissed at Shane for laughing at Hannah so yeah two pissed girl. This is becoming such a great day for me. _

"Nathaniel Jerry Gray, never walk away from me like that ever again." Hannah said to me in a pissed tone.

"Oh, yeah. What are you going to do to me if I do?" I asked not really caring about her being bad and actually trying to get her even more mad. She has no right to talk to me like that.

"I don't know what I'm going to do but it won't be good." Hannah said being that dumb blond that I know she is. **(a/n: Sorry to all the blonds out there.) **

"Whatever. You can't control me." I said to her. Even I was getting a little bit pissed. I was thinking of all the times that she has bossed me around over the part few years. All the times that she has gotten me to do all the crap that she didn't want to do and I am sick of doing all of that stuff for her. I was tired of her always controlling my life. She tries to control who I talk to, who I hang out with, who I am friends with. I am so getting tried of all of this.

"Oh, yes I can. I'm your girlfriend. I can tell you what to do anytime I want to." Hannah said being a little bitch as always.

"Oh no you can't." I said to her getting even more mad.

"Oh, yes I can. And you can't do anything about it." Hannah said to me with a smirk on her face. She was so wrong about all of this I could do something and it was about time that I did.

"There is something I can do about all of this." I said also with a smirk. "I could always break up with you. Then you could never even try to control my life." I said. She hadn't thought of that.

"What?!" Hannah said with a shocked expression. "You can't break up with me."

"Yeah, I can. I can stop this relationship whenever I want." I said to her. "And I am going to stop it right now. Its over Hannah. I want to break up. Your a bitch and I don't want to be your slave anymore. So its over." I said walking away from her. I was actually really proud of myself. It was about time that I had broken up with her. I heard Shane start to clap and then I heard Tess slap him on the arm. He just started laughing at her after that. The only thing to make today perfect is if Shane would break up with Tess. Only that or Alex actually telling what the heck is going on with all the mysterious bruises.

*Alex's Point of View*

I watched in awe as I witnessed Nate and Hannah breaking up. I was the most hilarious thing I had ever watched in my whole life. She told him stuff and then she was smirking like she had won and everything and then he turned around and dumped her right there and then just walked away. Though the best thing was Shane just randomly clapping. And then laughing at Tess after she tried to slap Shane. Only that has actually made my day better.

"That was the funniest thing in the world. I mean did you see the look on her face. It was priceless." I said quietly laughing at Hannah.

"Yeah. Now, everything will be perfect once Shane and Tess break up." Mitchie said starting to daydream about Shane and Tess breaking up and her and Shane getting together.

"Keep dreaming, Mitchie. Keep dreaming." I said as the class started. Mr. Lawrence was getting ready to start his lecture when we all heard an explosion coming from the lab next to ours.

"Okay, students, stay calm. I'll go next door and make sure everything is okay. So just sit and don't touch any of the chemicals." Mr. Lawrence said as he ran out the door.

"Wow. I wonder who it was the blew up the other lab?" I said with a little laugh.

"I don't know. So you know I do dream about me and Shane being together almost every night. Its the one dream that I want to actually come true." Mitchie said as she spaced out a little.

"Yeah, well I want my mother to not work nights but that isn't going to happen. We don't always get everything that we want." I said just shooting down her dreams.

"Yeah, I know its a stupid dream but it could come true if he would break up with Tess. That would be the best day of my life." Mitchie said spacing out again.

I just rolled my eyes at my friend and laughed at her. I knew as well as she did that Tess would never let him break up with her in a million years. Though I also thought that Nate and Hannah would never break up but they just did. So maybe they did have a chance of breaking up.

"Shane, would you stop laughing at my friends. I hate it when you do that!" I heard Tess yell.

Then all I heard was Shane laugh at her. "Well I'll stop laughing at you and your friends when you stop being annoying and stop trying to be the queens of the world for two seconds and actually listen to what you say and then you will realize that what you say is really stupid and that you need someone to laugh at you."

I actually started laughing at her too. Then she looked at me, I continued to laugh I didn't care. She started to glare at me after a while. Then she turned to Shane who was still laughing. "Stop laughing. And I am not annoying. And I deserve to be the queen." Tess said being as stuck up as ever.

"Yes you are, and you don't deserve to be the queen of anything. You are just being as annoying as always. Lately you have been so stuck up. Where is the girl that I met at Camp Rock two years ago?" Shane asked.

"She never left Camp Rock. This is the real me Shane. Get over it." Tess said getting annoyed with Shane.

"Ugh, she can't talk to him like that." I heard Mitchie whisper to me.

"Knowing her, she can and she will." I said to her as I put my attention back on Shane and Tess.

"Well, until the Tess I knew comes back from Camp Rock, we're through." Shane said and walked out the door and luckily for him the bell rang as soon as he walked out.

"Wow." Mitchie and I said in unison. That was not something that you normally see in your Biology Class.

"Is the world getting ready to end or something because the two biggest sluts in the school are now single." I said in shock.

"I don't know. But maybe now my dreams will come true and that Shane will finally be my boyfriend." Mitchie said as she started to squeal and jump around.

"Um Mitchie can you stop that. People are watching you." I said looking down so people don't know that it is me. "Mitchie." I said and she still didn't stop. "MITCHIE!" I said grabbing her and making her stop jumping around the room.

When she still didn't stop I just walked off and left her in the classroom. I walked down the hallway towards my locker when I was stopped by none other than Nate. "What do you want Nate?" I asked as I continued to walk towards my locker.

"Do you know why Mitchie is jumping around the biology lab?" Nate asked. "Its kind of freaking everyone out."

"Oh, there is a reason but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to tell you." I said as I got closer to my locker.

"Is it about her liking Shane?" Nate asked. _How the hell did he know that? _I thought as I turned around and looked at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, one: I heard her and you whispering earlier about how Shane needed to break up with Tess. And two: I heard her say, 'I don't know. But maybe now my dreams will come true and Shane will finally be my boyfriend.'" Nate told me while walking behind me.

"Oh, well. Yeah, she has liked him for about two years now. She like started liking him at Camp Rock two years ago. And why am I telling you this?" I said realizing that I just told all this stuff to Nate.

"I don't know. Maybe you feel like you can talk to me?" Nate said smiling at me.

"Or maybe, I just wanted to tell someone Mitchie's secret and it just happened to be you." I said getting into my locker.

"Yeah. Or maybe you actually like talking me and want to tell me stuff." Nate said leaning against the locker next to mine, looking hot.

"Yeah, that's not it. I don't like talking to you. You just always come up and talk to me. Why do you always come and talk to me?" I asked.

"Well, I like talking to you. I mean I'm used to having conversations with Hannah and yeah those consist of, her asking how she looks. I just like talking to you. I like it way better than talking to Hannah. Plus, I don't know why but I like being around you." Nate said and then he smiled at me. I blushed a little and then looked into my locker. _Why is he making me blush? Why am I blushing? Why does he have to be so sweet? Ugh, I hate to think this but I'm starting to like him. Oh, great. This isn't going to end well.

* * *

_

Hey, So i was just wondering. Do you want me to continue this story. I mean i haven't gotten hardly any reviews. So I'm thinking of stopping this story unless i know that you guys actually like it. And if its because the first couple of chapters are kind of boring, I'm sorry because in a couple of chapters there is going to be a lot of drama.

So if you want me to continue this story please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: *Alex's Point of View*

For the next couple of days Nate and I got to talking a lot more. I found out that he played guitar and that he had type 1 diabetes. He got out of me the stuff about Justin leaving and the whole back story on what is going on with my mom leaving us. I began to trust him more and more everyday. I spent a lot of time with him. He started sitting with Mitchie, Harper and I. And soon after that Shane, Jason and Sharpay did too. It was good to see Sharpay away from Hannah and Tess. And Mitchie wasn't complaining that Shane sat next to her everyday. My life became a little bit better. Being at school with all my friends made me forget about what I happening at home with my dad. It was making me happier. And plus with Nate and I working on the Literature project together I made me see my father less. Which made me even happier. Well I was really happy until this happened.

"Hey Alex." Nate said walking over to my locker.

"Hey Nate. What's up?" I asked as I shut my locker and turned to look at him.

"Do you think we could work on the project at your house today instead of at mine. My house is having work done to it and we can't really go in the house until like 8 or 9 tonight." Nate said as my smile dropped off my face. My house. Where my psycho father is. The place where he is always just sitting around and waiting for the right time to come up and hit me.

"Um, I don't know. Um, well..." I said not really knowing what to say. I mean Mitchie didn't even come over to my house because she knew about my father. But its either let Nate come over and we just stay up in my room for a while and then at about 7 or whatever time my dad brings out the liquor and then he leaves. "Um. Maybe. I don't really know what my father will say but maybe we can." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Okay. So right after school we will walk to your house." Nate said walking away.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for Max after school okay." I yelled after him. I turned back around to my locker and slammed my head into the locker. Then Mitchie walked over to me.

"Your gonna give yourself a headache if you don't stop that." She said getting into her locker.

"I have a good reason for doing this. Nate is coming over to MY house after school today." I said slamming my head into the locker again.

"What?! Why is he coming over to your house?" Mitchie said in a shocked tone. "I don't even come over to your house."

"He said we can't go over to his house today so we have to go over to my house." I said sounding depressed.

"Aww. Sweetie. I feel so sorry for you. I know how you don't like people coming over. But it will be okay. Your dad won't do anything to him. Plus, with Max being around he wouldn't try anything." Mitchie said trying to comfort me. It wasn't really working. I mean, my dad could get drunk and not know that anyone was with me and then he could come up and beat me and Nate.

"Yeah, we will see about that." I said walking off to class.

XxxXxxXxxX

The school day went by fast which made me really sad. I didn't really want to go to home. But unfortunately I had to. And Nate had to come too. I never want people over at our house because of well, my dad. He never really wants people to come over either. So I never get to invite people over, while Max can have friends over but will never invite them over because of dad.

So Nate and I waited outside for Max. We just stood around his car and talked for a little bit. I was really worried about what my father was going to say when we get home. I guess Nate could tell I was worried about something.

"What wrong?" Nate asked me, he could tell that something was up with me.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about Max. He normally doesn't take this long." I said, it wasn't completely lying to him. Because I was wondering where Max was.

"Okay. He will probably be walking out to find us anytime soon." Nate told me as we still just stood around waiting for him.

Okay so I wasn't really wanting Max to come out of the school that soon but I had to make Nate believe that I did. So I kept asking him if he saw Max or if he could go inside and find him. I was a good actress so he believed that I was actually worried about my little brother, which I was. But I didn't mind him taking a long time. Max was probably finding out something from some of his friends and they are just talking by there lockers.

Max finally walked out of the school after about ten minutes. "Max, what took you so long? We have to get home so Nate and I can work on our project." I said to him as we got into the car.

"Sorry, Alex. Me and my friends were working on this song." Max said as he sat in the backseat of Nate's car.

"Please don't let it be the second verse of that song you were working on earlier." I said remembering the dirty canary song.

"Yup, we finally have it. Do you want to hear it?" Max asked getting ready to sing it.

"No thank you Max." I said quickly so he wouldn't sing it.

"Are you talking about that Dirty Canary song that is going through the seventh grade?" Nate asked laughing.

"Yeah, do you want to hear it?" Max asked excited that someone had heard about his song.

"No thanks. But I didn't know that you wrote it." Nate said laughing a little more.

"Yup. Me and my friends all came up with it after school one day." Max said proudly.

"Nice. The whole school has heard about it. I once heard Oliver Oken singing it while walking down the hall." Nate said still laughing.

"Oh, yes, it oh so funny." I said sarcastically. "Can we just get home?" I asked getting tired of hearing all of this.

"Sure. We're almost to your house anyways." Nate said as we just sat in silence for a little while. We finally got to the house and Max jumped out of the car while Nate and I slowly got out of the car.

"Alex, hurry up. I wanna see mom before she goes to work." Max said waiting for me at the door.

"Hold on, Max. I have to get my backpack out of the car. Because unlike all you seventh graders us eleventh graders have to actually do homework." I said grabbing my backpack and walking up to the door and unlocking it.

Max ran into the house and straight to our mother who was sitting at the kitchen table. While Nate and I walked in slowly. Since he had never been here before he really didn't know what to expect. We walked in and we stopped at the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. Um, Nate and I are going to be up in my room working on our literature project. So since I most likely won't see you until tomorrow. Bye, and I love you." I said walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Bye, sweetie and hi Nate." My mom said as I pulled out of the hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Russo." Nate said while he waited for me to come back to where he was. And then we walked up to my room.

"Well, this is my room." I said as I opened up my door. My room wasn't as messy as it normally is.

"Wow. Its really, not clean." Nate said as he walked into my room.

"Well, I never really have time to clean it." I said walking around my room checking for anything embarrassing. When I looked around, I saw that nothing that could possibly be embarrassing, I sat down on my bed and opened up the book to the chapter we are on. "Okay, so we have to do a project over chapter 20." I said as we started working on the project.

XxxXxxXxxX

We got done with the project at about 7:30. After that I said goodbye to Nate and he went home. I was sitting in my room. I was putting all my books back into my backpack when my father walked into the room.

"Who was the boy who just left?" my father asked me as he walked into my room.

"He is Nate. He is my project partner in literature. We were doing a project for it. We just got finished with it." I said as I hung my backpack on my door.

"Well, next time tell me so I don't wonder why there are strange boys coming down my stairs from my teenage daughters room." my father said getting mad.

"Whatever." I said walking past him. I felt him grab my arm and pull me over to him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." my father said tightening his grip on my arm.

"Daddy, please let go of my arm." I said as I felt the grip tighten even more. "Please daddy, let go of my arm. Your gonna break it." I said starting to cry a little bit.

"I don't care if I break your little arm. I just want you to respect me more." He said as he tightened his grip even more than that. Then suddenly I felt the bone in my arm snap. I even heard it. All I remember after that was me screaming and then I don't remember anything else.

*Max's Point of View*

I was sitting in my room when I heard Alex scream. Then I heard her door slam shut. I knew my father had done something to her but I didn't know what. I knew it had something to do with Nate being over here today. He never like Alex to have friends over and when she did, it never ended well for her. He always did something to punish her but I never knew what. I just always heard her crying.

I walked down the hallway to her room and opened up her door slowly. I saw her laying on the floor. She was passed out. As soon as I saw her just laying there I knew I had to do something to help her out. She was always covering for all the stuff I do. So I should help her out for once in my life.

I walked downstairs to make sure my dad was passed out or to see if he had went to be yet. It really didn't surprise me when I saw my father passed out on the couch. I crept slowly back up the stairs. I knew that if he knew I was awake he would be mad. So I walked as silently as I could back upstairs to Alex's room. I looked around her room to find her cell phone. I knew that there was only one person that I could call that would come here as soon as I called. I just had to find his number on her phone.

As soon as I found her cell phone I went through all her numbers. It wasn't that hard to find his since she didn't have that many numbers in her phone. I dialed it and he answered it on the second ring. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nate, its Max. There is something wrong with Alex and I can't seem to wake her up. I need your help and I think that we might have to take her to the hospital." I said to him and then all I heard before he hung up was. "I'm on my way."

I knew I could count on him to help us out. After what he told me after school yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey Nate. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Max asked as him and Nate sat down outside the school. _

_"Um, yeah. Um. Do you know if your sister likes me?" Nate asked as kinda nervously. _

_"What? Um. Why do you even ask?" Max asked kind of confused. _

_"Well, I kinda like your sister." Nate said as he just looked down. _

_"Wow. Guys normally don't like Alex. Um, I'm not really sure. She doesn't really tell me these kinds of things. Why don't you ask Mitchie or get Shane to ask Mitchie. I mean Shane could talk Mitchie into doing anything and I know for sure that he could get if Alex likes you or not out of Mitchie. But I personally think she might. I mean she hasn't been as happy as she is now since before Justin left and when our mom didn't have to work nights." Max said. _

_"Oh, okay. Thanks Max." Nate said getting up. "We should probably get out to the car. Alex is most likely waiting on us." _

_(End of flashback)_

It took Nate about five minutes to get to our house. He didn't really have to knock because I was looking for him out of Alex's window. So as soon as he got to our house I dragged him up to Alex's room. "She is just laying on her floor. I'm guessing she passed out." I told him as we walked into her room.

"Do you know what she was doing earlier? How could she just pass out?" Nate asked in a worried tone.

"I don't really know. All I heard was a scream and then I walked down here to check on her." I told him as I tried to wake Alex up.

"Alex. Alex. Please wake up Alex." Nate said starting to shake her a little bit. "Please Alex wake up." he said as I saw Alex move a little bit. I finally saw her eyes open after a few minutes.

"Max. Nate. Why are you guys here?" Alex asked sounding like she was in pain.

"Max called me and told me that he couldn't wake you up so I came down here." Nate said in a gentle voice. I knew that he really cared for my sister.

"Oh, well, um. I think I broke my arm. Okay I don't think I know. I heard it snap and then I don't really remember anything else." Alex said trying not to move so much.

"Okay, so Max and I will take you to the hospital because I noticed that your dad was asleep on the couch and I don't feel like waking him up since he scares me a little bit." Nate said as he gently lifted Alex out of her floor.

We walked downstairs and out to his car when he placed Alex gently into the car and then gently buckled her in being careful and not touching her arm. Then he walked around and got into the drivers side and drove Alex and I to the hospital.

"So Alex how did you even do all of this?" Nate asked while he was driving.

"Well, um. Well." Alex said and then with a sigh she said, "Well my dad did all of this. He came into my room after you left and he did this. He was mad because he doesn't like people being over at the house and he got so mad he broke my arm."

I sat there in silence as I just watched the two of them. Nate turned and looked at her and he had a shocked expression on his face. Like he couldn't believe that our father would do that. Then suddenly Alex just started crying.

"Please don't tell anyone. No one can know. Only Mitchie and Max know about all of this so please Nate don't tell anyone and please don't stop being my friend just because of what my father does to me." Alex said with tears running down her face.

"I will never leave you alone Alex. I would never do something like that. I care to much about you do actually do that to you." Nate said grabbing her left hand trying to comfort her as best as he could as he was driving.

We finally got to the hospital. As soon as Nate stopped the car he opened up his door and walked around the car to open up the door for Alex. She had managed to unbuckle the seatbelt with her good arm but he got to her door before she would open up the door. Then he helped her out of the car and then he grabbed her and gave her a hug. And then he wiped away the tears that were still falling.

Then he said, "Its okay Alex. Just please stop crying. Please. I'll always be here for you. Just please don't cry. I can't seeing you cry."

* * *

Hey, so i am going to continue this story. But i really don't think that you guys like this story that much. But the only reason i am going to continue this story is becuase **xxHeadInTheStarsxx **told me something. She told me that if i really loved writing that i shouldn't care about how many reviews i get. So she is the only reason that i am going to finish this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: *Alex's Point of view*

Nate and I walked over to the front desk together. I was a little bit nervous of what lie I would give the people here. I knew that they would see the broken arm, but they would also see the bruises that are on my arm and probably the hand print that was still on my arm. So I was pretty nervous. But since Nate was here, I wasn't as nervous. I don't know why but being around Nate makes me feel so safe.

The nurse came over to me and then started to take me into a room. "Um, do you think Nate and my little brother could come with me?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure, sweetie." The nurse said as Nate and Max got up and walked with me back to where they would take a x-ray and then set my arm and put it in the cast.

They first took me into where I got a x-ray of my arm done. Then right after that they put me in a room where they would set my arm and put it in the cast.

"Nate, I'm kinda scared. This is, surprisingly, the first bone I have ever broken. Do you know if it hurts to get your arm set?" I asked him as I sat in the room with him and Max.

"Well, kinda. Its like they re-break your arm and then they put it in the cast so it can heal correctly." Nate said as he walked over to me and side-ways hugged me.

"Why do you care so much about me? I mean normally people don't really care about me. I'm just Alex. There is nothing special about me." I said looking down at the floor.

"I care, because, well. I like you. I mean, you are the prettiest person I know, and I just love being around you. Like I have said before I don't know why but I love being around you. You make my day better." Nate said still hugging me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and just sighed. He put his arm around me and we just sat like this until the doctor came into the room with my x-rays.

"Miss Russo, your arm is broken in four places and when we were in taking the x-rays we noticed some strange marks on your arm. How exactly did this happen?" The doctor said sitting in one of the chairs.

I really had to think of a good believable lie. "Well, I was walking home from my friends house and when I got to my street some guy grabbed me and he wouldn't let go. I kept struggling and he just kept tightening the grip on my arm until we both heard my arm snap and then he ran off as soon as my brother and my dad came out. But since my dad's car was in the shop he called my friend Nate and Nate came and brought me here." I said making it as believable as possible.

"Oh, you poor girl. Do you remember anything about this guy?" the doctor asked with concern in his eyes.

"No, after my arm snapped I passed out. I don't remember anything about the guy at all." I said lying.

"Oh, well we will have your arm fixed in no time." the doctor said as he started to work on my arm.

XxxXxxXxxX

We walked out of the hospital at about midnight. I had a cast on my arm and everything. I was also super tired and I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. I was constantly yawning.

"Um, Nate, do you think that you could take me and Max home?" I asked as I leaned my head on him.

"Alex are you sure you really wanna go back home after what your father did to you?" Nate asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean he does stuff like this all the time. I'm surprised that he hasn't done anything worse to me yet." I said slowly falling asleep.

"Is he the reason that you always have mysterious bruises and cuts all over you all the time?" Nate asked looking down at me.

"Yeah." I said falling asleep. "Just read my journal beside my bed. I write what all he does to me in that." I said as I finally fell asleep.

XxxXxxXxxX

I woke up in my bed with Nate laying beside me. His arms were wrapped around me like he was trying to protect me. I just smiled when I turned around and felt his curly hair on my face. I just felt safe in his arms. I waited until Max came in my room, like he always did, to wake Nate up. I was happy that Max was taking so long. And we both knew my father would not be awake for a long time so we could take our time and Nate wouldn't have to try to sneak out of the house.

I would have gotten out of the bed but every time that I moved he tightened his grip on me so I just stayed where I was. It was nice to know that I would be protected for once in my life. I heard my door open slowly so I knew it was Max. I knew my mother wouldn't be back till noon. So since I didn't want to get out of the bed, I acted like I was asleep. It worked too. Cause instead of waking me up first Max went over to Nate to wake him up first. And I felt the grip around me loosen as Nate woke up and noticed that it was Max that was shaking him awake.

"Max, what are you doing in Alex's room?" Nate asked in a whisper.

"I always wake up Alex in the morning. She calls me her little alarm clock. Since alarm clocks don't wake her up, she gets me to wake her up every morning. Then she cooks us breakfast." Max said getting ready to come over and wake me up.

"Wait, Max I'll wake her up. You go get ready for school and then meet us downstairs. Okay." Nate said to Max as I just lied there waiting for Max to leave.

"Okay." Max said leaving the room and silently closing it behind him.

I felt Nate wrap his arms around me again and he kissed me on the top of the head and then he whispered, "Alex, wake up. We have to go to school."

I moved a little bit and then slowly opened up my eyes and saw him right beside me. "Do you think we could not go to school today? My arm is still killing me and Max can lie to the office and tell them why I'm not here and you can call Shane and get him to lie for you." I said looking right into his eyes.

"Um, sure. I'll call Shane and get him to come over and pick Max up. I told him to meet us downstairs, so do you want me to go down there and tell him to tell the office that you broke your arm and didn't really want to come to school today because it was hurting so badly? And if they ask how, to tell them the story that you told the doctor last night?" Nate asked as he let go of me and slowly got out of my bed and walked over to the door.

"Sure. But make sure you don't wake up my father. He would kill you and me if he knew that you had spent the night here." I told him before trying to go back to sleep.

*Nate's Point of view*

I walked downstairs to Alex's kitchen, where I saw Max sitting on a stool in by the island in their kitchen. "Hey, Max. Alex doesn't really want to go to school today so Shane is going to pick you up here in about fifteen minutes and he will take you to school. Oh, and Alex wants you to tell anyone that asks, well, any of the adults that ask, that Alex broke her arm and didn't want to come to school today. If they ask how, tell them the story Alex told the doctor last night." I told him while pulling out my cell phone. Getting ready to call Shane.

"Why aren't you taking me to school?" Max asked me as he went over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal.

"Alex, wants me to stay here, with her. I don't know why, but she does. And I don't really mind staying here with her." I told him going over to the corner of the room and called my brother.

He answered on the third. "Hello?"

"Shane, I need you to come over to Alex's house. You need to pick up her little brother Max for me. Alex broke her arm last night and she doesn't want to stay here alone. So please come and get Max." I said to him over the phone.

"Fine, but where exactly does she live? I have never actually been there." Shane said to me.

"Um, ask Mitchie. Your picking her up for school right?" I asked as I walked around the kitchen.

"Um, yeah. Would she actually know where she lives. Mitchie told me, your the first person that has actually been in her house." Shane said.

"Well, just ask her. She has probably came to pick Alex up for something before. Just ask okay. If she doesn't call me back." I said before hanging up on him. "So, Max before you leave come up into Alex's room and tell me."

"Okay, Nate." Max said with his mouth full of captain crunch cereal.

I walked back upstairs quietly. And I went into Alex's room and saw her asleep on her bed. She looked so beautiful. I slowly got back into the bed with her and slowly wrapped my arm around her and slowly fell asleep.

*Alex's Point Of View*

I woke up with Nate by my side again. I don't remember him coming back into my room but I didn't care. I felt safe in his arms. I looked over at the clock on my wall and noticed that my mother would be home in about an hour so it was time for Nate to get up and for us to get our lie straight. My mother would for sure notice the cast on my arm, and then she would wonder why Nate and I weren't in school. So since I broke my right arm, I had to wake Nate up by pushing him lightly with my left arm. And since I am right handed this is going to be really hard for me.

I finally got him up after about fifteen minutes of trying. I couldn't wake him up by just pushing him so I went over and got my A Tale Of Two Cities book and slapped him in the arm with him.

"What the heck Alex?" Nate said jumping up.

"You need to get up. My mom is going to be home in about thirty minutes. You need to get up, fix the mop you call your hair, and we have to make sure that my dad isn't home yet. He normally doesn't like staying around here when my mom is here. So I'll go check and see if he is still here so I will be back up in about oh, five minutes. So fix the hair and make your clothes less wrinkly and I'll be back soon." I said while walking out of the room.

I walked downstairs to where my father was and saw that he was gone. I made sure that he wasn't just upstairs or in the kitchen so I walked around the house and saw that his keys were gone so I knew that he wasn't here.

I walked back upstairs to where Nate was sitting in my room, he was just sitting on my bed. "Okay. So my dad is gone. So we can go downstairs. Do you want me to fix you some breakfast or well now its time for lunch." I said kinda laughing and I sat next to him on my bed.

"Are you sure you should be cooking with a broken arm?" Nate asked looking at me.

"Well, someone has to cook. All Max can cook is a grilled cheese, macaroni and cheese, and a sandwich. So if anyone wants something good to eat around here they have to ask me to cook." I said as I stood up. I pulled him off the bed and we walked downstairs. "So what do you want? I can cook basically anything. As long as we actually have it in the fridge." I said as I walked over to the fridge. Nothing, especially a broken arm, can stop me from cooking. Its really one of the few things I am good at.

"I can just get myself a bowl of cereal. I saw Max get some out of the cupboard this morning." Nate said getting up and walking over to the cupboard. "But, thank for offering. I don't need you to hurt your arm any more by cooking for me." Nate said as he gave me a hug.

"Okay, fine. I'll just be in the living room waiting for my mom to get home. Oh, and you have to make it look like you haven't been here all night." I said before walking into my living room and sitting down on the couch. About ten minutes later Nate walked in and sat down beside me.

"So when is your mom getting here?" Nate asked as he grabbed the TV remote and turned it onto MTV.

"Oh, in about five minutes or so. She always comes home at about this time. I only get to see her for a little bit. She is only home for about 7 hours and most of those I am at school. So today will be better. I'll get to see her more than I normally do." I said as I changed my focus to the episode of Parental Control.

We were right in the middle of the episode when my mother walked in. She looked over at us and jumped a little bit when she saw us. "Alex, what are you doing here? And why aren't you in school?" My mother asked walking over to me.

I stood up so she could see my arm. "Well, I broke my arm, and I didn't feel like going to school with a broken arm." I said to her and then I pulled Nate up. "And Nate was here taking care of me. Dad left and so I asked Nate to come over. And Shane, Nate's brother, took Max to school and is going to bring him home right after school. And since I didn't want to be alone, I called Nate and asked if he would come over and stay with me till you came home. I don't like being alone." I said giving her a sad and innocent look.

"Oh, sweetie. How did you break your arm?" My mom said rushing over to me.

"Well, I was taking out the trash for daddy, and when I did some guy came and he wouldn't let go of me and every time I tried to get away from him he tightened the grip on my arm and then suddenly I heard my arm snap. So they took me to the hospital and then when daddy left, I called Nate and he said that he would come here and keep me company until you got home." I said looking down at the floor. I really hated lying to my mother. But she would send me away if she knew what my father did to me. And then who would take care of Max when she was gone. I felt so guilty lying to her. I just wish I could actually tell her the truth but I know I can't. I just wish she actually knew.

* * *

Hi, guys. Sorry this took me so long. I just kept reading it over and over again, and I don't think its one of my better chapters. But it really just a filler. The next chapters will have more Nalex in it. Yes, they are finally getting together because there is a lot more drama when they are together.

So please review and I'll be working on the next chapter which I'll try to get out tomorrow or well later on today since its like 12 o'clock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: *Alex's Point of View*

Its been about a month since I broke my arm. So I have gotten my cast off and I can use my right arm again. I have also started dating Nate. He is the best boyfriend in the world. He is so sweet. And his parents don't mind if I ever spend the night at his house. I told them about what my dad does and they said that Max and I could stay there anytime I want. Plus, Franklin, Nate's little brother, really looks up to Max and loves it when he is at their house so everything is pretty nice right now. I don't see my dad a lot and I don't keep getting hurt.

Its Monday and I spent all weekend with Nate. We spent all weekend watching movies and he showed me a couple of his songs. He is so good on the guitar. He told me that he dreams of starting a band with Shane and Jason. I hope one day his dream comes true. I would so be front row at everyone of his shows. He can even play the drums. I was so amazed. It was so cool watching him, he was so adorable playing the drums. And now he is taking Max and I to school. Shane had to pick up Mitchie so it was just the three of us like always. Well, since Mitchie and Shane started dating. So far, everything has been so perfect since Nate and I started dating. I know its only been two weeks but they have been the best two weeks of my life. Nothing could make this day bad.

I walked into the school hand in hand with Nate and all the girls scoffed and rolled there eyes when they saw us. We both knew they were jealous of me. I didn't know why but they were. I'm not a person to be jealous of. So Nate and I walked over to his locker. Since he wanted us to be closer together, he got me to move all my stuff to his locker so that we don't have to be that far away from each other. I don't get why but Nate doesn't like me being alone. I'm guessing its because he wants to protect me. But I don't mind. I love that about him.

"Nate, do you want me and Max to come back to your house tonight or go to my house tonight? Cause we would have to go there anyways cause I was going to do some of mine and Max's laundry and we needed to get more clothes." I said as I reached in the locker and got my Biology and Nate did the same. Except we had to switch them around cause I had grabbed his by mistake. He wouldn't want to be seen with a biology book with hearts all over it and the name Nate doodles on the book cover.

"Um, we will just stop by and then when your mom leaves the house we leave the house. I don't trust you being around your father." Nate said as he closed the locker and we walked to Biology together. He put his arm around me and we walked to class together like we did everyday.

Our class was as boring as always. It never changed. Mr. Lawrence would come in and start lecturing about something, and then the lab next to us would make something explode and he would run out and put out the fire or help seal off the room because of the toxic chemicals. A never ending cycle. Except for the time that Ella and Peggy blew a hole in the wall that was different but they are both airheads so it wasn't that surprising that they blew something up in their chemistry class, which was next to our class. And today the chemistry teacher herself, blew up a beaker of chemicals. We need a chemistry teacher that isn't almost as old as the earth itself, and one that isn't Noah's grandmother.**(a/n: I believe in creation; because evolution is completely wrong and the BIBLE says that we came from Adam and Eve and that he created the world in 6 days; and that the world is only about 6 thousand years old and not a billion. Sorry about that; I go to a Christian school so this was random things that my Christian School taught me; sorry for wasting time and distracting you from the story so back to the story.)**

The classroom and the whole floor smelt like smoke so we all just went outside for the rest of the class until all the smell went away. We didn't really mind. We never get to go outside during the day so this is great. Mr. Lawrence didn't care what we did, so Shane, Mitchie, Nate and I just all sat underneath a tree and just talked all period. Well Mitchie and I talked while Shane and Nate were trying to tune us out. We were talking about how great the Twilight movie was. **(a/n: I just bought the DVD. I can't stop watching it. I LOVE that ****movie and even though I'm team Edward, I still think Jacob is so hot.) **They were groaning and finally they just told us to shut up about twilight and how perfect Edward is, which he is. So we talked about out favorite bands. I personally love the band Paramore, while Mitchie loves the Jonas Brothers. **(a/n: Sorry about all the authors notes but I have to add. I just got tickets for a JB concert this summer so I'm all excited and stuff.) **And I had to agree with her that they were cute and that Nick was defiantly the cutest of the three. When I said that Nate rolled his eyes at me and I just laughed. While Mitchie was saying that Joe was. **(a/n: I'm sorry I'm being a dork so just ignore all the stuff about JB)** And then of course Shane rolled his eyes and then of course the bell had to right and we all had to go back inside. And since we didn't have class on that floor next period we actually had to go to our class.

Luckily for Nate and I we both had choir together; while Shane took choir, Mitchie wanted to have a study hall so they aren't together this period. Nate and I walked downstairs to the auditorium. This period was basically just a recess for high school students. All we did was play around all period. Nate normally goofs off with some of the other guys in the choir. Like one time Jake Ryan, Newt Livingston, and Oliver Oken all took Hannah's cell phone and had it. They were throwing it underneath the pews in the auditorium. They were making it slam into the sides and everything.**(a/n: My friends actually did that to a poor girls phone. They hit it so hard that it slammed into the side and then flew up into the pew.) **They yelled for Nate to come over and do it with them so he gave me a look and told him to go on. He hates Hannah now so he didn't mind killing her phone. Then after they almost broke it, Nate came back over and sat beside me. I was doing all my homework while he was just goofing around with his friends.

He decided that he should actually work on his homework so he got out his Literature and we started working on that. He moved my purse where I kept my phone and he put it on the other side of him so we could be closer together. We were working for about ten minutes and then I felt my phone vibrate the seat. So I leaned across him and I grabbed my phone. Since I didn't want my phone taken away I had to keep my head down so I just had my head hovering over his lap. I felt him softly stroke my cheek and he gave me a kiss on the head. **(a/n: I saw my friends brother do that to his girlfriend. It was so cute. They are senior while I am a freshman and they were so cute together.) **I blushed and I sat up and continued on working on all the project.

I was happy when lunch came around, it wasn't the best lunch in the world but I still ate it. It was Monty's pizza. I hated their pizza so I got there bread sticks that taste like cardboard. **(a/n: No joke they do. Its so gross. I broke a tooth on one of them.) **I only eat the soft ones cause they taste like paper not actually cardboard.

"So, Nate. How can you stand eating there pizza? Its so gross. I mean the sauce is nasty and the cheese doesn't even look that good." I said looking at his plate in disgust.

"The same way you can eat the cardboard bread sticks. Just force them down." Nate said laughing.

I started laughing too. Then finally Shane and Mitchie came in. I knew why Shane was late. Because of the little stunt he pulled in choir.

_(Flashback to choir)_

_Nate and Alex are sitting in the pew doing homework. And Shane notices that the keyboard is still plugged in. Not a good sign. _

_"Hey Nate. They forgot to unplug the keyboard." Shane said laughing and Nate knew where he was going with this so nodded at Shane and he turned it on and turned the thing that played the loud music on it all the way up. And then he ran and hid beside Alex. _

_"Um, Shane can you sit up. I feel awkward with you down there and me in a skirt." Alex said looking down at him_

_"Oh, yeah, sorry." Shane said jumping up into the pew. _

_Then suddenly the old, almost bold pianist came in and rushed over to the keyboard and unplugged it and then put the extension cord away. Though she didn't really hide it that well since a freshman, named Sally,saw where she put it and told Nate, who happened to be best friends with her friends brother Oliver. **(a/n: Pretend Oliver has a little sister okay. This will all work out if we just pretend. Cause this is all based on things that happened in my choir. So Sally is really me cause I saw when my pianist put the cord away to. And I told a senior where it was.)**_

_Sally,;) walked over to Nate and since her best friend was Oliver's little sister and they talk to each other sometimes, like he messing around with her in the halls and stuff, he knows a lot about her and stuff. And she told him after the pianist left where she hid the cord. So she walked over to her friends who were with Oliver and Newt. _

_Nate told Shane where it was and he ran down there and turned it on again. But he wasn't that good with running fast enough for the teacher to not see you and he got caught and was sent to the principal. _

_(End of Flashback **(a/n: the whole thing is funnier if you see it happen) **)_

"Shane, why did you do that? You know that Mrs. Ayers has a heart problem and you just cause her to have to be even more mad and getting her heart rate even higher." Mitchie said slapping him in the arm. "You know she is having an operation on her heart soon and you are doing this to her." Mitchie said glaring at him.

"Sorry Mitch. I didn't know about all of this. Plus, I thought it would be funny. Plus, Nate gave me to okay to do it. And you know we always mess around with her. Its funny. Plus, the whole thing got the whole room laughing. You know I love making people laugh. She didn't tell the choir that she was having a operation." Shane said.

"Um, she didn't but the choir director told us about a week ago. Remember when she wasn't there for about a week?" I told him. While slowly trying to figure out how to eat the bread stick.

"Oh, you know I don't pay attention to Mr. um. How do you say his last name?" Shane asked looking kinda confused.

"I don't know either; it's something in German or is it Italian. I don't know." Nate said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I told Nate hitting him in the arm.

"The bread stick would have hurt worse." Nate said laughing.

"That's what I'm going to hit Shane over the head with full breaking Hannah's phone in choir. How could you do that? That was a really expensive phone. She paid like four hundred dollars for that phone and you guys were slamming it against the pews while trying to get it all the was underneath all the pews. Did it even make it all the way down?" I said glaring at Shane.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Mitchie said getting really mad. "Does she even know that you broke it? She had the newest iphone. There is. If she finds out it was you she will be so mad." Mitchie said calming down just a little bit.

"She doesn't know it was us. Plus, Oliver is the one that slammed it so hard against the pew that it flew about six feet in the air, and then broke." Shane said defending himself.

"Does she even know its broken?" Mitchie asked calming down a little bit since it wasn't Shane's fault that it broke.

"I don't think so. I haven't heard a scream that would bust all our ear drums." Nate said while walking over to the pop machine.

"Nate get me a water while your up." I told him while he was walking.

"Sure." He said as he walked over to the multiple pop machines in the cafeteria.

"So, she doesn't know yet. But what is she going to do when she sees that her iphone is broken?" Mitchie asked, I wasn't going to ask because I already saw what they did to it and it wasn't pretty.

_(yet another flashback to choir)_

_Nate, Shane,Oliver,Newt, and Jake were all laying down in the floor underneath the pews where Alex was sitting. Alex first heard. _

_"Sweetie, put your feet in the pew." Nate told Alex and she did what he told her to do. __Then she looked down and saw pink phone fly past her feet. _

_"Nate, what the hell are you doing?" Alex asked yelling at him. _

_"Well, we are sliding Hannah's iphone to each other from underneath the pews. We are also seeing who can slide it the farthest." Nate said popping up in a pew about ten feet in front of her. _

_"Well, please don't break it." Alex said while turning her attention to her Algebra 2 homework. _

_She looked down and saw the pink phone slide by again and she just rolled her eyes. Then after about ten minutes she heard something that sounded like someone slammed a phone into a wall. She looked up and saw Hannah's pink iphone about six feet into the air. It was cracked and then she saw it fall the ground and saw it basically fall apart. The screen was broken, the back had come off, the wires were hanging out, and then looked around and all the guys had stood up. She glared at them all and they pointed to the person that was about twenty feet or so behind her and he just waved stupidly. Alex walked over to the pew in front of her and picked up the multiple pieces of the phone and walked back to where he was. _

_"I think you should go put this back where you found it." Alex said placing the broken phone in his hands and walked over to Nate. "You are never going to ever touch my phone, if you ever think of doing something like this again. Okay." Alex said walked back to the pew where she was going her Algebra 2 problems._

_(End of Flashback __**(a/n: Yes my friends did that excluding the broken iphone thing)**__)_

Shane was getting to tell Mitchie the whole story when we heard a scream coming from Hannah's table. She was looking in her purse so she had to have found the phone. All the guys that were in on it started to laugh but I quickly glared at them and they were dead silent.

"Who the hell did this to my phone?" Hannah said standing up on the table that she was sitting at.

The whole room was silent. No one would say that they broke her new iphone. And everyone that did break her iphone weren't stupid enough to say anything. Well any of the except for Shane but Mitchie had her hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything. It looked like she was hugging him but she wasn't she was saving everyone at the tables butts. Mostly Oliver's cause we all knew that Shane would rat people out.

"So no one is going to say anything. Well if I find out who did this they are so dead." Hannah said stomping out of the room with Tess and the Hannah clones following her. After she left Mitchie uncovered Shane's mouth.

"Why were you covering my mouth the whole time?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"Wait, I can answer that. You would so tell Hannah that I broke her new iphone that cost her so much money its not funny." Oliver said walking over to Shane.

"You shouldn't have done that. It was so stupid of you. Were you even thinking when you took her phone and started sliding it around the auditorium? You know that the pews aren't all straight and that you could easily smash it into on of the pews and break it easily." I said starting to yell. But Nate came over and tried to calm me down. He had my water and he had even stopped and got my favorite snack. The skittles that have different flavors in the middle. The ones in the orange package. "Aww, Nate. You got my favorite skittles for me. Thank you." I said giving him a peck on the lips before sitting back down. He always knew how to make me happy. Even if it was just giving me my favorite candy.

XxxXxxXxxX

After school, we went back to my house where my mom was sitting at the island in the kitchen. I walked in and she saw me and ran and gave me a hug. We don't get to see each other the much since I have been spending so much time at Nate's house.

"Hi, mommy." I said in the hug.

"Hey, sweetie. So how is it at Nate's house? Is his mother nice to you and Max?" my mother as. And then she gave Max a hug.

"I love it there. Though I miss you. I would spend more time here if you were here more. I don't like being here without you." I said to her and then Nate came walking in.

"Hello, Nate." my mother said as she saw him walk into the house and he came and stood beside me.

"Hello, Mrs. Russo." Nate said politely.

"So Alex, the other day you said that you had something to tell me, about your father." my mother said. I finally had a chance to tell her about what really happened that night when I broke my arm.

"Alex, are you really going to tell her what happened?" Nate asked me in a whisper.

"I really want to. The only person that would ruin this moment is my father. And he most likely is at some kind of bar." I whispered back to him and then looked at my mother.

"Well, um. I wanted to tell you how I really broke my arm. Well-" I said and then I heard the door slam shut. I turned around and my father was walking into the kitchen.

"Alex, I haven't seen you around here in a while. Nathanial, have you been taking good care of my daughter?" my father said going to the refrigerator, and pulled out a beer.

"Yes, I have sir. We just stopped by to get some more clothes, and Alex wanted to wash some of the clothes. Then we were heading back to my home. My little brother Franklin loves having Max around. He really looks up to him. Franklin is only eight years old." Nate said. I was really impressed there was no eye rolling, no scoffing, no glaring.

"Good." my father said as he left the room.

"So, Alex, lets go up to your room and get your stuff. And Max, already ran up to get his stuff." Nate said. And then we headed up stairs to get my stuff. "Next time, we don't stop and talk to your mom. Okay. I don't like you being here with your father being here."

"Alright Natey." I said as we got up the stairs to my room. It was the same way I had left it. You could see the blood stains on the floor where my father would hit me and I went and check my journal was in the same place it had always been. Nothing had been moved so I was happy. I went to my duffel bag that I had kept all my clothes in at Nate's house and I emptied it out. And then walked over to laundry room and then started doing the laundry.

"Do you need any help?" Nate asked as he walked to the laundry room.

"Yeah, get all of Max's dirty clothes and separate the colors and bring them to me. This will be faster if you do that for me." I told him and he did what I told him to do. He didn't want to be here and personally I didn't either. I have so many bad memories in this house.

It took me about two hours to do mine and Max's laundry. I mean some of the clothes aren't really that dry but who cares. We all wanted out of the house. Some of Max's things were soaked and those we left hanging in the laundry room. He didn't really mind. He wanted to leave too. He loved playing around with Shane and Franklin. They both all act like five year olds so they get along really well.

"Nate will you grab one of my bags for me please." I said giving him my puppy dog look, that I knew he couldn't say no to.

"Of course. Which one do you want me to carry?" Nate said as he looked around at the bags that were stuffed full of the clothes.

"Um, that one." I said pointing to a huge bag stuffed with clothes. It most likely weighed around twenty pounds because I had stuffed make up, hair products, and my straightner and hair dryer in it along with a ton of other stuff.

"Okay, anything else?" Nate said as he went over to the bag and lifted it with ease.

"Um, I don't think so. I know Max doesn't have half as many bags as me. Plus, he left some of his stuff at your house. I have to thank your mom for letting him keep all his stuff in the guest bed room at your house. And I have to thank your mom for letting me stay in your room. She is the best." I told him kissing him on the lips really quick before grabbing all the other bags which were really small and walking out of the room. And down the hallway to Max's room. "Come on Max. Were leaving." I said as I knocked on his door.

"Okay, Alex. I'm just grabbing my bags." Max said inside his room. I saw him open up the door and we all walked downstairs. When we got downstairs my father was passed out on the couch and he had ten beer cans beside him. So we just left. He would never know we left and we wouldn't really care.

We got to Nate's care and put all our bags in the car and then left for Nate's house. We were driving and Max was looking out the window. He was always bored when we drove to Nate's house. But today he was just randomly blurting out things.

"Hey, Alex?" Max said looking out the window.

"Yeah, Max?" I said from the front seat.

"Does it normally snow before Thanksgiving?" Max asked.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "We are in New York, it can snow in November here. Heck, we could have a blizzard in February."

"Okay, I was just asking cause I can see snow flakes." Max said still looking out of the window.

"What? I don't see any snow flakes. Are you sure that's what you see? Are you sure its not you scratching your head and it being your dandruff?" I asked him.

"I'm sure it snow. Since its sticking to the glass." Max said and he pointed to the windshield. "Look there is my proof." Max said in an 'I-told-you-so' way.

"Oh, my, word. It is. This is so great. I don't remember it ever being snowy on Thanksgiving." I said getting excited. I loved snow. It was so great.

"Calm down Alex. Its just snow. We see it every year." Nate said laughing at me while he turned on the windshield wipers. And then he turned on the radio to the station that we always listened to. The song I'm Yours came on. I love that song. Its almost as good at Jason Marz's song Lucky.

"Hey, Nate. Can you play this song on the guitar? Oh and can you play the song Lucky by him? Those are my two favorite songs right now." I said as I started to hum along with the song.

"I thought your favorite song was Lovebug?" Nate said as he turned the radio up a little bit but not to much cause he knows that I hate the rap music that they play on this station.

"Nate, I have multiple favorite songs. Like, I also like the song Speechless by the Veronicas, Runaway by Avril Lavigne, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, and finally Fall For You by Second Hand Serenade. You know the song that they always play on here that I always say that is the best song in the world. The one that the words are , 'Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again...' You know that song." I said singing part of the song.

"Oh, that song. The one that you always sing along with. You concider that one of your favorites. I was thinking that songs like all the Miley Cyrus songs. You know that stupid 7 things song." Nate said rolling his eyes at the mention of Miley Cyrus. He hates her a lot. She reminds him a lot of Hannah.

"Eww, no. That's more like all the stuff that Hannah listens to. You know me, I'm more of a Paramore, Boys Like Girls, and Jonas Brothers girl. And I totally forgot about that one song by the Jonas Brothers; Please Be Mine." I told him, I loved all those bands. **(a/n: Just a warning. I'm listening to JB's takeover of Radio Disney so I have Jonas on the brain.) **

"Okay." Nate said and then the rest of the ride to his house was really quiet. I don't know why but he just stopped talking after that normally the only time he was quiet was when he was thinking. I wonder what he was thinking about. Who knows but I hope it was something about me.

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry this took me so long to get out. I was kinda busy. And this one is just random stuff. Its kinda just telling little details about what has been going on. Oh, and the whole piano thing, and the phone thing really happened. But the phone didn't really break when my friends did it, and it wasn't an iphone. Like we can afford iphones in my school. But those are some funny things that happened in the GCS chior. Only the people that did all the stuff were freshman, not Junior's and Seniors. But please review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: *Alex's point of view*

The holiday season went by really quickly. I mean its basically New Years already. Christmas was gone in a flash. I mean it seemed like it was only a couple hours long. I spent most of my time at Nate's, he had bough me a brand new computer, which I told him to take back, and he also got me an iphone, which I told him to keep for himself. I didn't want him to spend thousands of dollars on me. I don't deserve it. I knew why he was doing all of this. He was still really upset about what he pressured me into doing over Thanksgiving break. How he couldn't control his hormones or anything that night. Though some of that was my fault to.

_(Flashback)_

_Nate and Alex are watching TV in his room. They were bored and didn't really want to talk hear Nate's grandfather talk about how when he was a child things were way different. So they went up to his room and turned on the TV. _

_"Natey, I'm going to go change." Alex said getting off of his bed and walking out of Nate's room and walked into the room that the Gray's had given her. She had some of her clothes there because of her staying there almost twenty-four seven. She changed into a tank top and some shorts. That's what she normally slept in. Then she walked next door to Nate's room. _

_Nate stared at her as she walked into the room. For some odd reason he was really turned on seeing her in the tank top and shorts. It was like every part of her was just popping out. He noticed the cleavage and how short the shorts were, when to most people they would just go unnoticed. Then she climbed into his bed and snuggled close to him._

_Nate smiled down at her and then got out of the bed and told her, "Since you got to change into something more comfortable, I will too." Nate said before walking into his closet and changed into just some pajama pants. Then he walked out shirtless and climbed into bed. Alex put her head on his chest and then looked up at him. He looked down at her and then leaned in and kissed her lightly. Alex kissed back and then pulled away. _

_Nate sighed so quietly that not even Alex heard it. Then he turned his attention to the TV, he didn't even know what was really on, he was to busy looking at Alex who was laying her head on his bare chest. Finally he noticed that they were watching some random movie on TBS. _

_After about ten minutes, Nate noticed that Alex had fallen asleep. So he woke her up. "Huh? Nate? Why did you wake me up?" Alex asked as she looked up at him._

_"I wouldn't be able to do this with you being asleep." Nate told her before kissing her passionately. Alex kissed back and then added more passion to it. Then after a while they got really into the kiss and Nate rolled on top of her and they were still making out. Nate started to put his hand under Alex's shirt. _

_"Nate." Alex said as she felt his hand go under her shirt. "Nate, I think we should stop." Alex said and then Nate started sucking on her neck. "Naaate." Alex whined but he didn't stop. She kept trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't. So she just stopped trying and let him do whatever he wanted to. She would at least try to stop him if they went to far. _

_Nate kept kissing her neck. And after a while he heard Alex moaning and that turned him on even more. And after a while Alex was even enjoying all of this. They were still kissing and Nate pulled Alex's tank top off and then unclasped her bra. He kissed her chest and then pulled her shorts off. Then Alex pulled his shorts down all so and then his boxers. _

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

_Alex woke up the next morning underneath Nate's covers completely naked. Then she realized what they had done last night. She had lost her virginity to Nate last night. She looked over at the digital clock beside his bed. The clock read 8:20. Alex needed a shower and then she was really sore from last night. She gently shook Nate to wake him. He also needed a shower. He smelled really sweaty. "Nate, wake up." Alex said softly. Then she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it. _

_"What the heck was that for?" Nate asked sitting up really quickly in the bed. _

_"First of all for having sex with me last night." Alex said as she got out of the bed and walking around the room looking for her clothes. _

_"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I don't really know what came over me." Nate said looking down. He didn't know why he did that. He knew he wasn't ready to do all of that. _

_"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. It was the best night of my life, its just I didn't want it to happen before marriage. But I'm glad my first time was with you." Alex said before walking out of his room. "Also, you need to take a shower. You smell really bad." Alex said laughing. _

_(End of Flashback)_

And now he is buying me expensive gifts to make up for that night. I told him not to get me anything and to just forget about everything that had happened that night. Even though I am pretty sure we won't be able to forget about that night that quickly. If there is one thing I remember about that night is the fact that I'm pretty sure Nate doesn't own a condom. And that fact that at this very moment I could be pregnant. I won't know for a while. And I might get Mitchie to get me a pregnancy test. I sure hope I'm not pregnant. I don't feel like having my dad kill Nate. If there is one thing I know, it's that my father will kill Nate if he finds out that I am pregnant. Or if I ever get pregnant before marriage.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I walked over to Mitchie. I don't know how but she got a pregnancy test from her house. When she handed it to me I said, "I don't even want to know why you have these lying around your house." Then I walked into the bathroom and look the test. I knew I would have to wait a while for it to give me the results so I just decided to talk to Mitchie.

"So, Alex. When did you two actually do all of this." Mitchie asked me looking at me with a 'I-can't-believe-you-did-something-like-this-with-Nate' look.

"Over Thanksgiving Break. He kinda pressured me into it." I said looking at the clock. Crap it had only been twenty seconds. I didn't want to talk to Mitchie about all of this. Mitchie was going to hate Nate if I'm pregnant. Ugh, my family would be angry. My father would try to kill Nate. He already hates Nate because Nate took me away from the hell that is my home life.

"What?!" Mitchie said in a very shocked manner. Yeah, I was surprised the morning after it happened. "Okay, so what are you going to tell him if you are pregnant?" she asked getting more serious. She brought up a good question what was I going to do if I was pregnant. I know abortion was out of the question. Why would you till an innocent little baby. **(a/n: okay so I could go on one of my little rants but I'll save that for another time.)** And then I don't know if Nate is ready for a child, I know I'm not. I laid back on her bad. I sight loudly.

"I really have no idea how he would react to that. I mean, he has his whole life before him while, I don't really have much to look forward to. I know Nate and I are just a high school things so he shouldn't have to be worrying about me." I said as I looked at the clock only a minute left before I found out.

"Aww, Alex. You don't know that. You never know. Nate might be your prince charming. He could be the one to ride off with you into the sunset on his white horse. Aww, I can just imagine you two as Romeo and Juliet. Your father not wanting you two together but him trying his hardest to have you." Mitchie said going off into her own little dream world. First, it was Nate and I and now she is babbling on about her and Shane. Yeah, when that happens its time to walk out of the room silently. I walked into the bathroom. It had already been long enough for it to tell me if I was pregnant or not.

I looked down at the test and mentally cussed out Nate. Right in front of me was a little pink plus sign.

* * *

Sorry about not post this quicker. I have been hating doing Great Expectations. But anyways. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. But i promise the next chapters are going to be better and longer than this one. I am planning on only about ten more chapters of this than working on some of my other things like Chasing Love and Chasing After Alex. So please check those out if you haven't. But please review. I would LOVE you forever if you did. *Insert puppy dog face here* So please review and favorite or whatever you want to do.  
Thanks a bunch ~Vvannah


	10. Author's Note for all my stories

Hi, guys. Sorry about not posting in a while. My life is really hectic right now. My lit teacher is making us read great expectations as I have told you guys before. Well since we started the book late, mostly because we had a whole week off for snow days a while back, we have to read like a ton of chapters a night. So I don't get on my computer that much anymore. Only like a few minutes to check my myspace and stuff like that. Then next week I will be at BJU from Tuesday to Friday. Then on Friday, my friend Hayley and I are going to go see 17 Again. She is in love with Sterling Knight. She loves my locker because I have a picture of him up in it. But then the week after that I have achievement testing, and then the Junior High Fine arts competition. Then after school on some day's I do the clock for my friend Jordan. Its for the Buddy League games, buddy league is basically just like elementary kids playing basketball on teams against each other, I am personally for the Gold team, coached by my friends Jon and Seth. But then after that I will be doing, Serve-a-thon, going to Kings Island with my school, and then whatever else we will have to do. So I may not update as quickly as I did before. But I will still be working on them. So, I'll try my hardest to get them out kinda quick. But thank you to all my reviewers. I just really wanted to keep you guys updated.

~Thanks a bunch, SavSav.


	11. Author's Note

Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I really haven't been able to. I haven't had power since about Sunday. So I haven't been able to type out all my stories. I have been working on them, even though there was no light. But I promise you that I will post them as soon as I have a chance. I have a busy schedual. I am going to an amusement park with my school soon, all of you that live in Ohio have probably heard of Kings Island. We are going there soon. And then my school has this thing called Serve-a-thon. It's where we go around the tri-state and clean up places, like parks, state parks, and airports. We have to do that soon, my schools spring concert is soon, I have exams in about 3 weeks, I have to teach a Science chapter in about 2 weeks, I have Great Expectations every single day. So please don't get mad if I don't post till like the summer. Remember its only a month away. But I have had a lot on my plate lately. So please forgive my not posting.

Thanks so much

~ Savannah

P.S- I got second place on my vocal solo at the Junior High Fine Arts competition. So yay me.


	12. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!

OMJ, I'm so sorry for not posting in like months. I told you guys that I was going to be really busy. I'm working on the newest chapter of Fall For You right now so that should be out soon. I really am sorry for not posting in the longest time. I had exams and other things I had to do. My sister was in for the first week of June so I wasn't able to be on the computer because I was with her. And then stuff with my bro and all the crap that he does really has me stressed because I have to cover for him and then help clean up the stuff he messes up and its all really complicated. So please forgive me for not posting or anything in the longest time.

Thanks for still liking what I read and caring enough to put up with me not posting in 2 months well over two months.

~Thanks so much,  
Savvy


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 *Alex's Point of View*

Oh, no. This is bad. This is really bad. How am I going to take care of a baby? Oh, God. What is Nate going to say? Is he going to leave me? What if he does? What am I going to do then?

After my little mental breakdown I walked out of the bathroom and into my room with tears running down my face. All Mitchie had to do was look at my face and she knew the answer to the test.

"Oh, Alex!" Mitchie said embracing me with a hug.

I started crying even harder when the thought of my father came into my head. What is he going to do to Nate when he finds out about all of this.

"Mi-mitchie? What do you think my parents are going to say when they find out?" I asked.

"Oh, God. I totally forgot about your dad." Mitchie said letting me out of the hug. "He's going to kill you and Nate when he finds out."

"If he find out." I said. The idea had just popped into my head. My brother Justin lives in Colorado. **(A/n: Yeah, I know Colorado is very random) **So, it would be really save for me to just ask Justin if I could come and live with him.

"You have an idea don't you?" Mitchie asked just staring at me.

"Yeah, I do and all I have to do is ask Justin and my mom if its okay." I said then I went into further detail about what my idea was.

"OMG! That is such a great idea, except the fact that Colorado is almost all the way across America from New York." Mitchie told me. Yeah, I kinda didn't think about that.

"True, but its safer their than it is here. I have very little chances of getting killed by my psycho father in Colorado than I do staying here." I said, and it was true. My father couldn't kill me if I was almost all the way across America. "It would be safer for the baby too. Justin would let me stay there for a while till she or he is old enough to come back."

"But what are you going to tell Nate? He will be heartbroken not to be able to see you. Plus, he has a right to know about his child." Mitchie said. She had a point. He did have a right. This child is his too. Oh gosh I don't know what to do.

XxXxXxXxX

Mitchie and I spent the next few hours talking about what we were going to do. Then finally Nate called me and told me that him and Shane were coming over to Mitchie's. And that we should all hang out together. So, Mitchie and I both walked over to her house and we got there about five minutes before Shane and Nate.

Our night at Mitchie was spent just watching movies and me acting like everything is alright. At about eleven I started yawning a lot and Nate took notice of that. He told Shane that we were going to go home and that we'll just see him later. We started walking and the whole time Nate was asking me why I was so tired. I just told him me and Mitchie were having way to much fun and it wore me out.

We finally got to his house and we were greeted by Mr and Mrs Grey. They told us to be a little bit quiet because Franklin and Max were upstairs asleep. We went straight upstairs to go to bed. I started to feel really horrible for not telling him already. Even though I just found out. I still just feel guilt. I never lie to Nate. We never lie to each other. That's one of the things I love about Nate. He wouldn't even think about lying to me. He loves me to much. But I'm just really afraid of his reaction. And what if those test aren't even accurate and I tell him and then we find out its not true. This is so unfair to me. I don't know what I did to deserve all of this. I really felt like crying but then if I did Nate would know that something was wrong. So I just quietly got in the bed and fell asleep silently.

XxXxXxXxX

For the next few days you would have to be an idiot to not tell that I was stressed about something.

"Hey Alex. Are you sure that there isn't anything bothering you?" Nate asked. Since I wasn't ready to tell Nate the truth I had to lie.

"I'm just stressed about school and stuff. You know all the tests they give us and all the homework I get." I told him.

"Oh, okay. So your going to go see your mom today?" Nate asked. I actually was. I really needed to talk to her. She could really help me out. Plus, my dad was gone for about a week. Some of his friends, that I didn't know he had, were going somewhere and they took him with them.

"Yup. So, I'll be over later. I really need to talk to my mom." I told Nate before starting to walk off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over with you?" Nate asked me.

"Nope. I'm fine." I told him before starting to walk again.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Nate said before starting to walk to his car.

I walked home for the first time in a really long time. It only took me about five minutes to walk to the school to my house. When I got there my mom was already home from work. So I just walked into the house like I always did.

"Mom?" I asked as soon as I walked into the house.

"Alex, is that you honey?" my mom's voice said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is. I came to talk to you." I told her as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was fixing herself a little dinner. So I just sat at the kitchen table waiting for her to finish.

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about honey?" my mother asked me.

"Um, you should really eat before I tell you." I told her, the truth was I didn't want her to get mad and throw the plate at the wall.

"Alright." my mother said as she sat down and ate silently. As soon as she was finished and she had put the plate in the sink she sat back down. "Okay, honey, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, um, I really don't know how you will take this but, I'm pregnant." I said looking down not wanting to see my mothers reaction.

"Oh, Alex, honey." my mother said getting and hugging me. "When did this happen?" She asked me.

"Thanksgiving." I told her on the verge of tears.

"Oh honey. Does Nate know?" she asked.

"No, I'm to scared to tell him. I'm afraid he will leave me if I tell him. Or worse make me stay here with daddy." I said with a few tears rolling down my cheeks. "Do you know what dad will do to me when he finds out?" I chocked out after I started to cry even harder. "Mommy, he already hit me for doing nothing at all. Thinking of what he would do to me now."

"Your father hit you?" my mother asked. Then I remembered that I had never told her that he would hit.

"Yes. He used to all the time. Before I met Nate. Nate, Mitchie and Max are the only ones who know that he does and now you do." I told her. Then I explained to her how at night my father would come in and hit me. And then I told her about the night that Max saw him. The terror on his face. Then I took her upstairs and showed her the blood stains on the carpet and the showed her my diary and all the entries that I had from after he would hit me.

"Oh my word." my mother said after she read one of the entries. "He stepped on your arm to the point it broke. What kind of monster did I marry?"

"Mommy, you can't tell him that I'm pregnant okay. Who knows what he would do to me or to Nate." I said as more and more tears fell.

"Okay sweetie I won't. But what are you going to do about Nate? He has the right to know about his child." my mom said. I knew that she would bring that up sooner or later.

"I'll tell him about it soon. Or I can always go stay with Justin is Colorado for a while." I told her.

"Thats not going to happen. You wouldn't be able to fly all the way out to Colorado. Plus, you can't fly when you are pregnant." my mother told me.

"Gosh, fine I'll tell Nate. But if there was any way of going to live with Justin you know I would so take you with me mom." I told her hugging her.

"I know sweetie. I know." my mother said hugging me back.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, how was visiting you mom?" Nate asked me when we were up in our room doing homework.

"Good. I got to tell her about my dad. And some other things too." I told Nate purposely leaving out about me being pregnant.

"What other things?" Nate asked kinda confused. Gosh, I really shouldn't expect him to be as dumb as Shane.

"Just, school stuff and things like that." I told him as I continued to read the chapter in A Tale Of Two Cities that was assigned for tomorrow.

"Oh, okay. So how is she doing? How did she handle the news about your dad?" Nate asked as he looked up from his Algebra 2 homework.

"She took it-" I stopped myself right then. I had the sudden urge to puke my guts out. So I ran to the bathroom.

"Alex!" I heard Nate yell but after that all I could hear was myself throwing up.

*Nate's Point of View*

I always did hate Algebra 2. I was half way doing my work and then listening to Alex at the same time. She was talking to me about going to see her mom. She was getting ready to tell me about how her mom took the news about her dad being a psychopath when I saw her run to the bathroom. I yelled her name and ran into the bathroom after her.

"Alex, baby, are you okay?" I asked her when I saw her puking.

"Ugh, no. I hate throwing up." Alex told me as she got up and wiped her face off and everything.

"Are you sick?" I asked her, because I seriously had no idea why she just randomly puked.

"No, I just ate something bad." Alex told me as she started to brush her teeth. "Ugh, my mouth tastes like puke."

"Well, you did just throw up." I told her laughing. She glared at me and I shut up. "Sorry."

* * *

OMJ I'm so sorry for not posting in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. Well, I'll try to post more.


	14. I'm Sorry

Hey all my readers. I'm so sorry to tell you this but my computer has a virus on it and i can't really make any of my stories. And then i lost the chapter of Fall For You AND my new chapter of The Mess He Made, I'm really sad. I have to write them all over again after i get my computer fixed so just bear with me for a while. I am really hating all of this and it makes me really mad. I also had five pages of this one shot i was going to do called Goodnight My Love and i lost it too. So just pray (If you are a christian, if not do worry about it) that this situation will be resolved quickly. Thanks for understanding.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: *Alex's Point Of View*

I walked into my house, yes my house. I wanted to talk to my mother more. But she wasn't home, sadly. I just walked into an empty house. It was creepy. I had so many bad memories come back to me. All that was on was the TV, like it used to be when my dad was here. I cringed at the horrible memories coming back. But I just walked right past it. I needed to get over my fear of being in this house.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I walked over to my dresser where I kept my diary. I hadn't wrote in since I started to date Nate. I hadn't even written about me being pregnant. I needed to. So, I opened the diary slowly. I turned to the last page I had written in, the night that Max saw what my dad was doing to me. It seemed like so long ago.

I opened the diary to a new page, put the date in it, and started to write.

_Dear diary. Wow it has been so long since I have written in you. Its been about 5 months actually. A LOT has happened since then. Well, for starters I have a boyfriend, his name is Nate Gray, he is possibly the sweetest guy ever. He is the only guy out of my family that I have trusted with my secret that my dad would beat me. Which brings me to something else, my mom kicked my dad out. Though, I don't think that will end to well. Oh, and guess what? I'm pregnant. Yes, pregnant. When, thanksgiving. With who, Nate. Does he know, NOPE. The father of my child doesn't even know he is going to be a father. I know what you're thinking, 'You should go tell him.' Well, I would but, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that when he finds out he will leave me. That he would go back to Hannah. I know I have a lot of doubts but there really isn't a bright side to this whole situation. I'm pregnant and only 17. What am I supposed to do?_

I stopped writing cause I started to cry. What if Nate really would leave me? Would he go back to Hannah? What would happen to me?

XXXXXNALEX3XXXXX

I walked into school. It was the first day back after winter break. I really didn't feel like going because I just didn't. I would be running to the bathroom all the first half of the day. Gosh, I should have told Nate I have the flu.

"Alex! Hey! I have barely seen you all break!" Mitchie said as she ran up to me. "So, have you told Nate yet?" Mitchie said with her voice lowered.

"Is he with Hannah? No, I haven't told him." I said getting into my locker. "And I don't plan on doing so till I absolutely have to, like I have a stomach the size of Texas." I said. Mitchie gave me a look. "It was an exaggeration. Gosh!" I said taking my books out.

Just then the sound of clicking heels got closer and closer to me. "Hey girlies." I heard Sharpay say next to me.

"Hey Sharpay." Mitchie and I said in unison.

"So, how was Christmas break for you girlies? Mine was fabulous. Jason took me to Aspen and it was amazing." Sharpay said happily.

"Mine was pretty good." Mitchie said. "Alex's wasn't all to good." Mitchie said. I glared at her before Sharpay turned and looked at me.

"What happened Lexi?" Sharpay asked me.

"Oh, just some family drama." I said before grabbing my bag from the floor. "Now, if you excused me I have to get to class. I'll see you later Sharpay." I said before grabbing my bag and walking to my class.

XXXXXNALEX3XXXXX

School was boring as always. Nothing really intresting ever happens, well compared to all the messed up things in my life. So, after school I just got Nate to take me home. He had practice at like 7 so he could take me home. I was kind of happy that he wasn't going to be there, it gave me an excuse to not tell him.

"Alex, are you sure you're not sick? I mean, every morning I hear you throwing up in the bathroom and my parents are getting really worried they think that you have some type of flu." Nate said as he drove me home.

"I'm fine Nate." I said as I stared out the window. "I think I have some food allergy." I said before I looked over at him. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly.

"Are you sure cause I think there might be something wrong. Maybe you should go to the doctor." Nate said before looking at me.

Doctor?!?! Okay, that had to be the worst idea Nate has had. I'm so not going to go see a doctor and so the doctor will be like, 'Nate your girlfriend is pregnant and has been for a while now.' Yeah, doctor equals bad idea.

"Um, no. Don't bother. I just have to watch what I eat. I'll be fine." I said as he pulled up into his drive way. "Thanks for the ride." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting out of his truck.

"Call me if you need me. I'll have my phone on me." Nate said before pulling out of the driveway and driving back down to the school to help with the JV practice.

I rushed inside the house and made it upstairs without Franklin or Mrs. Gray saying anything to me. I sat down on Nate's bed, I stared around the room. It didn't feel like this was really my home. I missed my room, well not the blood stains, but yeah, I missed being close to my mom. I hated not seeing her a lot.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my homework and started to work on it.

XXXX2hourslaterXXXX

I looked up from my book and saw Nate come into the room.

"Hey Alex." He said when he sat on his bed next to me.

"Hey Nate." I said as I looked down at my book. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. Heck, I didn't even want to be here. I wanted to be with my mom.

He sat next to me. "Are you okay Lexi?" He asked as he rubbed my back softly.

I looked up at him. "I miss being home, with my mom. I guess im just home sick." He looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. "Its not that I don't love being here with you its just. I love my mom and I don't like her being alone."

"I understand Lexi. If I were in your shoes I would miss my mom too." He said before looking down. "So, what do you wanna do? You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

I just looked at him. He had sadness in his eyes. I never knew he loved me being here so much. "I-I don't know Nate." I said looking down "I just don't know." I whispered.

* * *

Sorry this was so short, and it took so long. School is tough. I hate Spanish and i can't even remember any of it. I hate Geometry and Biology, so I'm struggling. And i don't really have time for writing. But I'm trying.

Okay, just so you know, there will be only a few chapters left. I'm making a sequal though. Cause the way I'm ending this one, you guys will freaking hate me for. But the sequal will be amazing. Unlike the sequal to Fighting For Alex. -_-  
But just give me time. High School is hell for me, well the classes are. But this probably would have been out yesterday but i went to the corn maze with my bestie Chrissy. I went with her and her sister Angel. They are amazing. Chrissy is my JBBFF(Jonas Brothers Best Friend Forever) along with my other friend Emily. It was amazing. Anyways, next chapter will be out ASAP. I just have to find time to write. *sigh* I hate being a sophomore.


End file.
